Twisted Deceptions
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Chris Benoit has finally found real love but his love will be tested when his wife's ex comes back into the picture. How far will he go to keep her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: WWE owns what it owns. I own Melony. Autumn owns Autumn and so forth.

Note: For the sake of this fiction Chris Benoit is divorced from Nancy and has NO kids. This fic follows no current storyline therefore no spoilers.

Chapter 1- Prologue

Chris Benoit smiled on the outside, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. He was elated yet terrified. His heart maintained an abnormally fast pace rhythm, as he thought of his upcoming wedding. After two failed marriages, he swore he would never walk down the aisle again. But all that changed the instant he started dating her. Now he found himself unloading boxes of his and his future wife's belongings from the back of the U-haul truck, into 'their' new home. Only about twenty more boxes to go and he should have just enough time to shower, pack and get to the airport in time to catch his eight p.m. flight to Cabo San Lucas, where he would join his fiancee and friends for a pre wedding celebration.

Chris had just stepped out of the shower, when the doorbell rang. He tied the towel around his waist, wondering who the hell could possibly be at the door. Padding down the stairs, he raked a hand through his still wet hair, and opened the door to find a Fed Ex delivery man on his doorstep.

"I have an overnight parcel for Melony McBaine."

Chris guessed she had wasted no time having her mail forwarded. "I'll take it. I'm her...I'm her husband." Chris reflected on how easily those words flew out of his mouth and smiled. "Well...almost." He laughed nervously.

The delivery man raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "Works for me. I just need you to sign here...and here." He pointed to the lines requiring a signature and passed the clipboard to Benoit. Signing on the allotted lines, he took the parcel, thanked the delivery man and shut the door. Noticing that there was no return address on the envelope, he started to open it, thinking it could be something from WWE requiring immediate attention. But he decided against it because WWE always used a return address label. He threw it on top of some boxes in the living room and made his way back upstairs to get dressed.

Chris dragged his suitcase down the stairs and set it next to the front door. Walking toward the kitchen, he suddenly remembered the parcel for Melony, guessing he should take it with him, he detoured to the living room and picked up the envelope and took it with him to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a beer, hoping to calm his nerves before his flight. Checking the clock he realized he had an hour to kill before he needed to leave for the airport, he sat down at the table and popped the tab on the can of beer, killing half of it in one gulp. He stared at the envelope that lay before him, wondering if he should just open it in case it was business related or if he should call Mel first and request her permission to open it. He polished off the beer and dialed her number on his cell. After about the seventh ring he hung up, deciding she was probably out doing pre wedding stuff with Autumn and Molly. He was really making a huge deal out of nothing. It was just an envelope, apparently with some kind of papers in it, because it wasn't thick at all. He and Mel had no secrets. They shared everything. So surely she wouldn't get bent out of shape if he opened it. Besides they were about to be married. He had a right to know what was in here any way. It was probably just a memo from WWE, after all the Divas were always getting memos about wardrobe changes and crap. Or maybe it was even a wedding present in the form of a card or money. Chris shook his head at the drama that played out in his mind. It was ONLY a piece of paper. He pulled the tab on the cardboard envelope and removed a handwritten letter and realized instantly that it wasn't WWE related. Reading the first few lines of the letter, he felt queasy. He placed the paper on the table and mindlessly walked over to the fridge and took out another beer, leaning against the counter he stared at the paper and took a swig from the can. It was painfully obvious that the _letter_ was from Mel's previous boyfriend, and he wasn't sure he wanted to read anymore. This bastard had the nerve to write her after all this time, after he had left her and taken a piece of her heart with him. What the hell was he thinking? He stalked over to the table and picked up the paper, he had to know. He skimmed over the useless dribble, something about an apology, the reason for writing, why he hadn't called. Then his eyes narrowed furiously at the ending of the letter.

_'I'm kicking myself for not realizing sooner that I need you by my side, now more than ever. I know I told you that I needed time to establish my career. I made the worst mistake by putting my career above you, above our relationship. I pushed you away at a time when I should have pulled you close. I realize all this now, please tell me it's not too late for us. My life has turned upside down without you. You are my anchor, my reason for breathing. Mel, I need you. I can't go through life without you. I just can't. Can we get together and work all this out? I miss you. You can't avoid me forever. I'm waiting for your call. I still love _you'

Chris leaned back in his chair, the words of the letter stinging him like a bullet wound. A surge of emotions ran through him as he drained the beer can. He was scared of losing her to him, what if she took him up on his offer? He glanced at the clock and sighed. If he didn't leave now, he would miss his flight. He pushed back from the table and stood up peering down at the letter. Different scenarios ran through his mind. He could almost see her running to him. Without another thought he ripped the letter into shreds and threw them in the garbage can. He refused to take a chance on losing the one thing in his life that mattered most.


	2. Pre Wedding Jitters

Cabo San Lucas, Mexico

Chris Benoit stood, barefoot on the sandy white beach. He was quite an image. A ravishing remake of a Greek God. Dressed in black dress pants that were rolled up to mid-calf and a crisp white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned revealing a hint of his massive chest. The evening was starting off perfect. A beautiful setting and close friends made his wedding day almost complete. The sun was just beginning to set over the blue sea, as he patiently and nervously awaited the arrival of his soon to be wife.

"Yo Holmes, you don't have cold feet do you?" Eddie Guerrero, Chris's best man asked as he noticed Chris shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"No, not cold feet. I just wonder what she sees in me. It's just things seem to good to be true."

"Ah essay." Eddie raised a brow. "This is about the letter isn't it? No worries Holmes, that is the past. Her ex is in the past. She is in love with you and is about to marry you, that is what you need to concentrate on. That and not screwing up your vows." Eddie chuckled and slapped Chris on the back.

"You're right. I love her so much man and I can't stand the thought that maybe...maybe she would rather be with him. Was I wrong for tearing up that letter?"

Eddie shook his head. "No. It's what you do for love. No one can fault you for protecting what you and Mel have. Destiny put you two together, it also put that letter in your hands."

Benoit thought over Eddie's words carefully before responding. "I hope you're right. I can't help but feel a little guilty."

"No one will ever know Holmes. Besides, her ex, that guy was a jerk. I mean he walked out of her life, left her for his own selfish reasons. You are good for her and she is good for you. She's not like the others Chris. I see the way she looks at you, the way she lights up when she sees you, the way she can't keep her hands off you. And let me tell you she's one hot mamacita!" Eddie whistled getting him a fist in the arm at the last remark. " Seriously Chris, you are like familia to me, I would tell you if I thought this was a mistake, and I don't think it is. God has a plan for you, this is just the beginning. And you know what they say, third time is a charm." Eddie laughed.

"Thanks Guerrero, I feel so much better now." He retorted in a sarcastic tone. "I appreciate you being here, you're always there for me. Every milestone in my life, you've been there. All the ups and downs, personal and professional. I couldn't have made it without you. From my heart man, Thank you!" The two men embraced in a hearty hug.

"Well this is it, my last minutes as a single woman." Mel smiled at her maid of honor, Autumn and her bridesmaid Molly.

"Yeah, no more parties and late nights out at the club for you. You just had to fall for an older guy. He'll probably have you doing crossword puzzles and eating soup on your nights off. Save yourself! I'll distract them while you escape!" Autumn practically fell over laughing at her own witty remark. Molly whacked Autumn with the hair brush she was using to fix Mel's hair. "Autumn, you're horrible!"

"Yeah Autumn, do you have to be so juvenile? Chris isn't that old and besides, have you seen his abs?" Molly smirked as Autumn was rendered speechless. Melony grinned mischievously. "My point exactly."

"Well he may not be too old for you, but he's old enough to be my grandpa." Autumn snorted and got thwacked again for her tasteless humor.

"Be nice! It's Mel's day and your being a pain." Molly finished pinning Mel's hair up and left a few loose tendrils framing her face. "There, all done. What do you think?"

"Oh thanks girl! It's beautiful, I love it!" She gave Molly a quick hug before turning to Autumn. "I get enough of the age difference jokes at work. It gets old after a while, no pun intended."

Autumn rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I was only joking. If it's any consolation I think you and Chris make a perfect match."

"Age is only a number." Molly smiled and gave Autumn a death glare.

"You guys aren't telling me anything I don't already know. Just look at my past relationships. All the guys I dated were asses and they were my age. So there is nothing to..."

"Hey what about, umm, you know...he was younger by a year or two." Autumn averted her eyes towards the floor realizing that probably wasn't the best example to use.

"Yeah well, I guess the younger the bigger an ASS they really are. But for the record, he was only months younger, not years" Mel turned her back and busied herself touching up her make-up. Molly and Autumn both raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in Mel at the mere mention of her ex. Autumn pushed Molly towards Mel, implying that she should be the one to ask the one question they both were dying to know. Molly cleared her throat. "Mel, sweetie...Do you still have feelings for him?" Mel turned to face Molly who was wringing her hands nervously.

"No Molly I don't. When he walked out on me he took everything from me."

"Well, you did jump into things with Chris only five months after you broke up with..." Autumn chimed in, wondering if Mel was telling the whole truth.

"Is that what this is all about? You guys think Chris is my rebound guy, right? What do I have to say to convince you that I am over my ex. He's a thing of the past, leave him there, please. I am in love with Chris and I am marrying him. I know in my heart that he is the only one for me. The only one."

"We believe you Mel. We just want to be sure you aren't jumping into things. I mean you only gave us a week's notice that you were getting married. What are we suppose to think?" Autumn put an arm around Mel and gave her a hug.

"We're just being overprotective. but you can't blame us after your last break up." Molly offered a small smile.

"I understand you both have my best interest at heart, I appreciate that. Chris and I didn't tell anyone about our wedding until last minute because we wanted to keep it intimate. And we knew if word got out the whole world would want to attend. No if there is nothing further..." A knock at the door distracted the three as Molly walked over to open the door. "Oh, hi Doug, come in." She stepped aside allowing him to enter the room. "Hi Molly. You ladies ready?" Doug asked as he walked the rest of the way into the room and planted a kiss on Autumn's cheek. "Almost Dougie, just give us a minute." Autumn smiled sweetly at her boyfriend before planting a kiss on his lips. "Alright ladies, I was sent in here with specific instructions to drag you all out of here if I have to." Doug grinned and started towards the door.

"Yeah. Yeah. We'll be out in a second."

Once Doug had left the room, things got quiet as Molly made last minute curls in Mel's hair and Autumn touched up her own make-up. After all the last minute preparations were made, the three stood in the center of the room. "Well, I guess this is it." Molly smiled.

"Yes I guess so." Mel inhaled deeply before speaking again. "I want you both to know that I am so happy to have you guys by my side, it really means a lot to me. I love you girls so much."

"You're gonna make us cry. Now stop! We love you too Mel." Molly smiled and handed Mel the single white rose that would serve as her bouquet.

"You look beautiful Mel. Listen, forget everything I said earlier. I know what you and Chris have is genuine, it's obvious you two are soul mates. That kind of love doesn't come around often, hold on to him. Well, I guess we'll see you out there." Autumn and Molly each gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room in search of their escort Doug.


	3. United

The fifteen or so guest, that included mostly close friends from work, were already seated in the folding chairs. The evening sky whose colors were slowly changing as the sun set, served as the perfect backdrop for the ceremony. The minister joined Chris and Eddie at the water's edge. Doug Basham escorted Autumn and Molly down the steps that led from the hotel directly onto the beach. Both women took their positions to the right of the minister, as Doug took a seat on the front row. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the bride. Molly noticed Chris wringing his hands and smiled as she exchanged looks with Eddie.

"I hope he's really ready for this Dean. You know I love him with all my heart right? And you know I'm gonna take good care of him." Mel smiled as she linked her arm through Dean Malenko's.

"I know you will sweetheart. I'm just glad he finally found you. He's been searching for love and happiness for so long, and he's found it in you."

"Thanks Dean, it means a lot to both of us to have your approval." She smiled shyly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"The man's waited long enough, let's not make him wait any longer."

Mel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as they stepped out onto the terrace. Despite there not being any music, the guests all stood as they made their way down the steps. Eddie patted Chris on the back. "You're one lucky amigo." Chris never took his eyes off her. "I know." She took his breath away. Dean walked her down the makeshift aisle, the sand was lined with candles and seashells. She wore a simple white silk dress and carried the single rose, she smiled as her eyes locked with Chris's. A gentle breeze blew in off the ocean making the flames of the candles flicker as she and Dean walked past. Stray strands of hair swirled around her face as she made her way to Chris. Both smiled lovingly at each other as if they were the only two people there. They were completely lost in each other. Dean gave her a kiss and placed her hand in Chris's as he took his place beside Eddie. Mel passed the rose to Autumn and turned facing Chris. He reached out, gently tucking the wayward strand of hair behind her ear. His touch sent sparks through her, their love evident as they gazed intently into each others eyes, as he took her hands in his.

"We are gathered here to witness the uniting of Christopher Michael Benoit and Melony Abigale McBaine in holy matrimony. I understand you have written your own vows. Christopher, if you will." The minister nodded and Chris smiled, squeezing her hands gently, he looked into her eyes. "I don't remember the second I fell in love with you. The truth is I can't picture a time that I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one that could look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your love for me, because it shines through in everything you do. It's a miracle to find the kind of peace and happiness that you've given me, and in honor of that miracle, I take you as my wife and best friend. I pledge before our family and friends to love and cherish you forever."

Mel took a deep breath, willing the tears not to spill. Her heart thumped heavily against her chest as she spoke. "I look at you and I see my best friend, your energy and passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty, so strong, that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone that would love me back unconditionally. You give me a purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank God every day that you were brought in my life, my soul mate. Thank you for loving me."

Tears of happiness filled her eyes as Chris kissed the back of her hand. His own eyes watering. "The rings please." Eddie put the ring in Chris's palm, whispering a blessing in Spanish. Autumn kissed Mel on the cheek before placing the ring in her hand. "Now Christopher if you will please repeat after me." Chris took her left hand in his, nervously repeating the ministers words. He gently slid the ring on her slender finger, smiling through tears of sheer joy. She in turn did the same, repeating the very words and sliding the platinum band on his finger. "In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." As the newlyweds embraced each other, the guests erupted in applause, and cheered as Chris and Mel continued to kiss passionately. Their love was just beginning to truly blossom.


	4. Chillin' and Grillin'

Going with the theme of the wedding, Chris and Melony forwent the _traditional_ wedding reception in favor of a pool side barbeque. As their friends socialized and kicked back, the newlyweds snuck off to their Honeymoon suite to change clothes. Chris swiped the keycard in the door waiting for the light to turn green before replacing the card in his pocket. Flinging the door open, he scooped up his bride in one swift motion and carried her over the threshold. Mel laughed and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Do you know how truly happy you make me?" She asked as she kissed him cheek. He gave her a huge grin.

"Not nearly as happy as you make me." He sat her down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She locked her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. Their lips mere inches apart flirting with the anticipation of meeting again. In a low voice he spoke the words that she had longed to hear from his mouth. "You are a dream come true, my soul mate. I love you Mrs Benoit." She caressed the side of his face with her hand and smiled.

"I love you too Mr Benoit."

Their lips met in an explosive kiss, their tongues exploring every depth of the other. His hands finding the zipper on the back of her dress, one tug and it fell to the floor. "I can't wait. I need you now." He whispered in her ear as he proceeded to leave kisses along her jaw line. A moan escaped her as his hand gently cupped her breast. "Oh Chris." She breathed heavily as his hand ventured further down her body. She went to work halfway ripping off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. Discarded clothing fell to the floor as their hands were otherwise occupied. He fell backwards onto the bed taking her with him so that she landed on top of him. "Mel I can't wait any longer." His heart raced, her teasing hands delightfully torturing him. In one instant he was inside her, her warm wetness welcoming him. For the second time that day they were united as one.

**_"_**Where are the newlyweds?" Molly asked as she glanced around the party.

"Their probably getting started on their family already, if you know what I mean." Autumn snorted and turned up her glass of champagne.

"Speaking of families...When are we gonna start one babe?" Doug asked as he adjusted her weight in his lap. Autumn almost spit out her drink as a amused Molly observed the couple.

"Doug, don't start with that. I told you I'm not ready for the family thing."

"But baby, just think about it. We could have a little girl and name her Augolas."

Autumn and Molly exchanged looks and died laughing.

"Doug! Look at me...are you drunk?"

He shrugged. "No sweetheart. I'm not drunk. I'm just a man who's in love and I guess this wedding has made my, oh what do you women call it? Biological clock start ticking."

However sweet it sounded, Molly was trying hard to contain her laughter. Apparently Doug didn't know Audi as well as he thought he did. "Well I see you guys have some issues to work out. So, I'm going to go see what I can get into."

"Alright Molly, see you in a few." Autumn stood up and drained her glass. "We can talk about this later. I'm going to go check on Chef Boyardee and Emeril over there." She leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"But babe." He pleaded as she put a finger to his lips.

"Later Dougie." She said before kissing the top of his bald head and walking off.

Autumn couldn't help but laugh as she came upon the three conspiring cooks for the night.

"I can't believe you three are in charge of the food. I've got one question. How many buff dudes does it take to grill a steak?" She laughed as she threw an arm around Eddie's waist.

"Hey mommy, is that an insult?"

"Apparently it takes more than three, cause we are gettin' nowhere." Shannon replied as he turned up his beer and flipped the steaks over.

"That's because you are doing more drinking than grilling." Jericho retorted.

"I'm better at drinking than grillin'." Shannon turned up his beer and reached in the cooler for another. "Hey Audi, want a beer?"

Autumn smiled at her tag team partner. "No thanks S'more. I'm on my way to find more bubbly."

"What about me...S'more?" Jericho teased as he placed emphasis on the nickname Autumn had given Shannon.

"Screw you Jerky. Only the ladies can call me that."

"YO HOLMES! Cut it out you two. You act like kids." Eddie shook his head and returned his attention to the grill.

"Has anyone seen the Benoit's?" Jericho snorted. "I want to make a toast!" He practically yelled as he punched Shannon in the arm. "Where's my beer?"

"Get it yourself. What am I your maid?"

"Play your cards rights and you could be." Jericho laughed and pinched Shannon cheek. "Come on Autumn let's go in search of booze."

"You guys stay out of trouble!" Eddie said and muttered something in Spanish as Shannon got out two more beers.

Autumn and Jericho gave conspiring looks before laughing in unison. "Uh-huh, sure thing."

"How much longer before they send a search party for us?" Chris asked before planting a kiss on Mel's forehead. They both lay breathless, their bodies entwined. Was it possible to love someone this much? Life was now complete. Mel laughed softly.

"If my sister has anything to say about it, she'll bring everyone to our room and sell tickets."

Chris could only shake his head and chuckle. "She's not normal, is she? Although we did put on quite a performance."

"Do you even have to ask about her mental stability? And on that note, I guess we should put in an appearance at our party huh?"

Chris rolled over, propping up on his elbow and gazed into her eyes. "Why don't we just stay in bed and ignore the world?"

She groaned, savoring the last few minutes of bliss. "That would be heaven. But your friends are out there as well, We really should go."

"I know, but you can't blame a man for trying." He kissed her on the lips and rolled off the bed. She sat up, watching his sexy male form as he walked into the bathroom. Lazily she rolled off the bed and joined Chris in the shower.


	5. The Gift of Love

The evenings festivities were just getting underway when Mel and Chris finally made their way out to the pool. Everyone was busy laughing, dancing and having a great time. Mel tightened her arms around Chris's waist, smiling as she looked around at all the people who had come out to show their support for their union. It seemed like only yesterday that these same people were trying to talk her or Chris out of the relationship. Seems everyone thought they were all wrong for each other, that they had too many differences and they would never last. Chris squeezed her shoulders as if reading her mind. "I guess we proved them wrong."

"Yeah I guess we did. Look at them they haven't even noticed us yet. Should we make a run for it?"

Chris chuckled. "Too late. Here comes Dean and Molly." He brushed a kiss across her lips groaning with the desire of wanting more.

"It's about time you two showed your faces." Dean said as he pulled Chris into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. We had to change clothes."

"Is that what they call it these days? Changing clothes." Dean gave a sly smile and winked at Mel who blushed.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. Everything was perfect." Molly linked arms with Mel. "I know you guys frown on tradition but please tell me you are going to have a first dance as husband and wife."

Mel looked up at Chris who shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't something they had planned on doing. Nevertheless Chris threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine Molly, I guess we have no choice but to give the people what they want. But one dance and that's it."

Melony rolled her eyes at that statement and Dean laughed in amusement.

"Benoit, I do believe marriage has made you soft. The crippler...dancing?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Since when does dancing make you soft? If that's how you feel Mr Malenko, then you'll be disappointed to know that you and I will be the first on the floor after the happy couple." Molly smirked, as Dean opened his mouth to protest but quickly decided against it.

Mel and Chris exchanged bemused looks as their two best friends stared each other down.

"Ok guys enough. Listen, I've got two questions. Where's the bubbly and have you seen my sister?"

Chris laughed. "Well those two usually go hand in hand, so if we find one we are sure to find the other." Mel elbowed him in the ribs before placing a kiss on his lips and walking off with Molly, leaving him and Dean to their conversation.

"Hey guys, what's on the menu?" Mel beamed as she and Molly approached Eddie, Shannon and Booker. They all gave her congratulatory hugs and well wishes before settling in on the regular conversation.

"Just a little Texas sized steak mamacita."

"This fool has been cooking for an hour and not one steak is done. I'm telling you for the last time man, lemme do it." Booker snatched up the bottle of lighter fluid.

"You ladies might want to step back." Shannon protectively stepped in front of Molly and Mel as they backed away.

"Yo holmes don't get that stuff on the meat."

Melony nervously eyed Booker as he opened the bottle of lighter fluid. "Book I really don't think you are suppose to..."

"Chill. I know what I'm doing." He proceeded to squirt the fluid onto the fire and flames shot six feet into the air. "Now that's a fire!"

Eddie raised a brow. "You're loco holmes. All that pyro has finally gotten to you holmes."

Booker flashed a smile. "I told you I got this. Now can you did it ...sucka!"

Shannon, Molly and Mel just shook their heads respectively and left Booker and Eddie to their grilling.

"Shannon, have you seen Autumn?" Mel glanced around still hoping to catch sight of her sister.

"Oh yeah. She and Jericho went in search of booze."

"Didn't anyone inform them that the hotel provided an open bar?" Molly asked as she nodded towards the bar set up on the other side of the pool.

"Now why would we tell them anything? It's much calmer with them gone. You know how it is when they get together. They are the two biggest practical jokers, you have to watch your back al the time." Shannon said as he fell into a lounge chair.

"I swear those two are clueless." Mel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You got that right. But now it's no telling what they are plotting. I think it's better to keep them in full sight." Molly laughed and took a seat across from Shannon and Mel excused herself to go to the bar.

Mel stood at the bar sipping a glass of champagne taking in the sight of her new husband who stood across the way. There was nothing more she could ask for. Life was perfect.

"We've got liquor!" Autumn yelled as she and Chris made their way out to the pool. Mel could only laugh as she walked over greeting the two obviously intoxicated duo.

"Guys, you do know that there is a full bar right over there, right?" Mel asked as she gestured towards the bar.

Chris and Autumn exchanged looks and fell out laughing. "Umm we know now." Autumn giggled.

"Well I bet the bar doesn't have these." Chris reached into a bag and pulled out hats with holders for cans and a long straw. "Here...Happy Wedding Day! Where's Chris? This one's his." Jericho placed the atrocious hat on her head and wandered off in search of Benoit.

Mel laughed and removed the hat from her head. "What have you two morons been into?"

Autumn plopped down onto a chair. "Oh just some beer, a few shots and bubbly!"

Mel took a seat and watched in amusement as Jericho and Benoit argued over the hat. Jericho was relentlessly trying to put the contraption on Benoit's head and Benoit appeared ready to put Jericho in the crippler crossface.

Everyone was in their on world, dancing and drinking the night away. Shannon, Eddie and Booker finally got the steaks done but not before a battle of the chefs kicked off with Eddie taking one side and Booker the other, while Shannon was resigned to help Molly, Torrie and Autumn set up the tables. Amazingly dinner went smoothly and now they found themselves surrounding the dance area. A live DJ had been hired by none other than Jericho who now stood proudly with a mic in his hands.

"I know you guys didn't want to do this but for the love of romantics everywhere, you must." Jericho rubbed a hand through his hair. "Would the bride and groom, Melony and Chris Benoit please report to the dance floor."

Everyone clapped and cheered. "Yo man get your ass out there and get your groove on with your beautiful wife before I have to show you how it's done fool." Booker nudge Chris.

Mel's eyes pleaded with Benoit to get this over with. As reluctant as he was, he took her hand in his, his eyes locking with hers as they slowly made their way to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry Chris. I know you hate this as much as I do, but if we don't do it they'll never leave us alone."

"Baby as long as I'm with you, everything is ok. I'm just ready for this to be over so we can be alone." The music started and Benoit took her in his arms, lovingly gazing into her eyes as they twirled about.

Chris brushed a strand of hair from her face and stroked her cheek. "Think this entitles us to leave early?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I think this is our day and we can do as we please. I want to exit before they get the notion to make us cut a cake and shove it into each others faces." Benoit groaned at the thought.

Other couples piled onto the dance floor as what was deemed _their_ song ended. It was the perfect time to sneak off to start their honeymoon. But well meaning friends would always stand in the way.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're headed?" Dean asked as he eyed them with suspicion. "You can't leave without opening this." Dean shoved a wrapped box into his hands.

"What's this man?"

"Just open it."

"Come on Dean, you know I'm not into all this sentimental..." Mel's elbow to his ribs cut him off. "Sorry." Chris rubbed his side and started unwrapping the package. Once all the ribbons and tape were removed he pulled out a beautiful handcrafted laquer box. Mel gasped.

"Oh Dean it's beautiful."

Chris smiled as he opened the lid. Inside were old photos. Photos of their days in Japan, WCW, WWE, vacation photos, photos of Mel from her indy days. There were various candids of Mel and Chris and of all their friends. And that was just the top few they actually took time to look at.

"Everyone chipped in pictures. We just wanted you both to know that we are your friends and more. Your familia, as Eddie would say. We share the same common bond and thankfully you have found a woman that is worthy of our elite circle."

Chris and Mel both smiled through tears. She threw her arms around Dean's neck.

"Dean, there are no words to express my gratitude. Thank you for the beautiful gift and for accepting me."

"Thank you Mel, for giving Chris your love and making him a happy man." She kissed Dean on the cheek and turned to Chris.

"I'll leave you and Dean to your male bonding. I'll be in our room." Mel winked at Chris and strolled off.

"Man I don't know what to say. You know you're like a brother to me. You've been there for me through it all. I know I wouldn't have made it through half the things without you. Thank you for everything Dean."

"No need to thank me. You would've done the same for me. Now get out of here. You've got a beautiful wife waiting on you."

Chris pulled him into a manly hug, both promising to catch up after the honeymoon.


	6. Back Home

Atlanta, Georgia

After a wonderful, yet short three day honeymoon in Cabo San Lucas, Chris and Melony were finally home. While the beautiful setting of Cabo held a seductive power, there truly was no place like home.

"It's good to be home." Chris mumbled as he handed a twenty to the cab driver and walked around to get their luggage out of the trunk.

"I think we need a vacation from our honeymoon. I'm exhausted." Mel yawned as they made their way up the front steps.

"You need coffee." Chris unlocked the door and set their bags inside. Scooping his new wife up into his arms he carried her inside, making his way through the maze of boxes that had yet to be unpacked and laid her on the couch. "Are you too tired for this?" His lips came down on hers in a passionate kiss. Their tongues meeting, exploring as he settled himself between her legs. She tightened her arms around his neck drawing him into her. She sucked her breath in sharply as he trailed kisses down her neck and once his lips met with her shirt and he could taste her no more, he whispered in her ear. "I need you now." He stood up pulling her with him. He slid her top over her head and threw the article of clothing across the room as she loosened the buttons on his shirt. They removed clothing feverishly as the urge to make love engulfed them. Once the constricting clothing was no longer between them they embraced in a kiss, their hands fondling...teasing, they fell onto the couch, neither able to wait a second longer. She wrapped her legs around his waist welcoming him inside her wetness. He threw his head back, moaning with pleasure as they moved together, their bodies molding together as one.

Chris wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled her head into his chest listening to the beating of his heart. Her own heart swelled with love for him. He truly was her soul mate. And after her last relationship had failed so miserably she'd all but given up one love. Then her proverbial night and shining armor came along.

Beneath her, his breathing shallowed letting her know he was sound asleep. She smiled and slid from his arms, careful not to wake him. She pulled on her panties and his shirt and padded into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator she pulled out a Corona and sat down at the breakfast bar and picked up a stack of mail. She popped the cap on the beer and took a drink, staring at the mail she smirked at her name on the envelope, Mrs Melony Benoit. God that sounded good. Especially since she never expected to get married. Her ex hadn't exactly left her bitter about love, just doubtful that true love existed.

"Why'd you leave me?" Chris asked sleepily as he ran a hand through his short hair. He walked over to the fridge getting out his own beer before placing a kiss on her head and settling in across from her.

"Sorry baby, but I wanted you to catch up on your sleep. Plus I need to pay these bills." She grinned and took a sip of her beer. "When are we going to start unpacking?"

Chris looked towards the ceiling he was dreading the endless task of unpacking. "Well it appears we need to do it soon." He tugged at her shirt. "I mean my clothes do look damn good on you, but I highly doubt this in on McMahons approved dress code." He ducked as she threw her Corona cap at him and laughed.

"Funny Chris. I have you to know, all my boxes are properly marked, so finding my clothes will be no problem."

"Yeah but there's a hundred boxes marked clothes. Which ones are which?"

"I know the difference. And it's not a hundred. Only about fifty." Mel stuck out her tongue.

"Well, you better find the boxes you need cause we are back on the road tomorrow."

Melony downed her beer and sighed. "Where do we kick the week off at?"

Chris shrugged and walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall. "Looks like... Birmingham."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Well at least we can drive. I am sick of airplanes. If I never fly again it'll be too soon."

"Right. Looks like we'll be working in the South for the next week. Let's just forget the unpacking and go out for dinner, feel up to it?"

"Sure, sounds great as long as it's not Mexican food."

Chris shook his head and was about to suggest a few restaurant when the phone rang.

"Shit. Who can this be?" Chris mumbled as he went to answer the extension in the den.

"If it's for me, I'm in the shower." She called out as she continued to open mail. A few minutes later Chris returned to the kitchen, a sullen look on his face. "That was Bischoff, we have to be at an autograph signing at one tomorrow."

Mel almost fell off her chair. "But...but that's ridiculous. Great. So now we have to leave early in the morning."

Chris drained his beer and took two more out of the fridge, popping the tops on both of them, he set one in front of Mel. "I guess we need to leave about nine. So now the question is, do we stay here and pack or go out to dinner?"

Mel weighed the options and sighed. "Well since I need to find some of my clothes and we need to repack for the week, why don't you go pick up a bottle of wine and Chinese food while I work on unpacking?"

He walked around the bar and kissed her lips. "That's why I married you, for your genius ideas."

"Well, I only married you for your sexy body, so I guess we're even." She teased as she playfully punched him in the stomach.

"Oh, that's why you married me. I knew it was something." He chuckled and tugged her ponytail before pulling her into a kiss. He grabbed the keys off the counter and started out the door. "Kung pao chicken and wontons?"

She nodded, he knew her too well. "Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too."

Mel moved the unopened boxes around in the bedroom, looking specifically for the one marked 'ring attire'. She was exhausted and not at all ready to return to work just yet, and the idea of doing an autograph session had her head aching. It wasn't that she didn't love meeting the with fans, normally she would be thrilled but she was still suffering from jet-lag. "Where is that damn box?" She looked around at the various stacks of boxes, they all looked the same. Spotting one that was unmarked she decided upon it to open first. Peering inside she realized it was Chris's stuff. Removing the XXL shirts she carefully folded them and placed them in the dresser. A feeling of contentment overcame her. Marrying Chris had been the single greatest moment in her life...so far. She was sure there would be many more great moments in their marriage. Placing the last shirt in the drawer, she walked across the bedroom still searching for the one that contained the items she needed for the week ahead. She picked up one of the larger boxes to move it out of her way when the bottom fell out. "Shit!" She tossed the limp cardboard aside and knelt on the floor. She shuffled through the various items that lay scattered on the floor until she came to a framed photo of Mel and her 'ex'. "Where the hell did this come from?" She mumbled as she stared at the picture trudging up memories that she could do without. Tossing that photo aside she picked up a pile of letters and pictures that detailed every point of their wasted relationship. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, he was just ... self-absorbed. Things were going good between them up to the point where he decided he needed more. He needed to focus on himself, his career, therefore pushing her aside. It was a sudden realization to him and a complete shocker to her. He woke up one morning needing more. Apparently boredom had set in and he needed to find his place in the world. She shook her head at the memory.

She sifted through the remaining items in the pile. Nothing but painful memories of their failed relationship. Mardi Gras beads leftover from their last trip, CD's of songs he'd burned for their many travels, his old college t-shirts that she slept in many of nights and other crap. All in all the pile of crap represented two years of her life wasted. Why did she still have this stuff? She could have sworn she threw it all out after they split. Downstairs she heard Chris call her name. She looked around searching for a place to stash the stuff until she could dispose of it. Looking from the empty box to the bed she weighed her options. "I'm upstairs. I'm own my way down." She replied as she quickly shoved the pile of her past under the bed.

The next morning found Chris and Melony struggling to get packed and out the door. They had forgone packing the previous night in favor of drinking wine, nibbling Chinese food and each other. They never actually made it past the sofa in the den.

"Have you seen my blue suitcase?" A groggy Chris asked as he walked into the kitchen where Mel was busy making coffee. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Mmm, it's hard to think when you do that." She turned and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He smiled his signature grin.

"What about when I do this?" He pressed his lips against hers in a long seductive kiss. Her breath caught in her throat as she her body caved into him.

"That's precisely why we are running late now." She laughed.

"Don't remind me." Chris groaned.

"I think I saw your suitcase upstairs in our closet. Go on baby. I'll bring coffee up to you." She kissed him swiftly before pushing him out of the kitchen. Turning back to the counter top and picked up the empty Chinese food containers and chucked them into the trash. That's when she spotted the empty Fed Ex envelope with her name on it. Curious, she picked up the envelope and looked for a return address. Finding nothing she tossed the envelope back in the trash and poured two cups of coffee. She wasn't mad that Chris had apparently taken it upon himself to open her mail, however she was a little peeved that he had failed to mention the contents of the envelope to her.

Mel carried two cups of coffee upstairs to the bedroom where Chris was sorting through clothes. She set the hot cups down on the dresser. "I can't find my ring attire. Have you seen that box? And when were you going to tell me about the Fed Ex parcel you opened and trashed? What was in there?"

Chris was caught off guard by the question. He thought he had taken out that garbage before he left for Cabo. Damn. "It was just..." Just what he thought to himself. He didn't want to lie to her, but he was left with no other choice. "It was just a letter from the resort in Cabo letting you know that they had put together a special honeymoon package for us. You know snorkeling, horseback riding, deep sea fishing, and such. But I knew we weren't going to be there that long so I didn't want you to have to read about all the things we could do if only time allowed."

"Oh. Maybe next time huh?" She smiled softly.

"Are you mad because I opened your mail? I thought it might have been a memo from headquarters so..."

"No Chris I'm not mad that you opened it. I have no secrets, we're married now." She cupped his chin in her hand and kissed him softly. "Now can you help me find my clothes?"

He felt a pang of guilt at the lie he told. If there was any other way to protect her, protect what they had he never would have resorted to lying. But it really was for the best. He sighed.

Mel pulled out her gym bag making sure her knee and elbow pads, boots and stuff were all there.

"You've got boxes labeled jeans, one labeled casual, workout, dresses and the list goes on. Why can't you wear something out of those boxes?"

"Because Chris, I have specific outfits I reserve for work related events. You know how WWE likes to randomly auction off our personal items. So I make sure I never wear anything that I can't live without."

"Good point." Chris folded the last of his clothes, neatly placed them in his suitcase and zipped it shut. He picked up his coffee and leaned against the dresser watching his wife, a glint of humor twinkling in his eyes.

"Need help?"

She stuck out her tongue in response as she threw clothes onto the bed. "I'll manage. If not, we can always stop at a mall."

"On that note, I'm going to take a shower. We're already two hours behind schedule."

"I'll be packed by the time you get out."


	7. Past is Prologue

Despite being three hours behind schedule, Chris and Mel arrived at the Sheraton just in time. Pulling into the parking lot they noticed the throng of fans that formed a mile long line around the building. Chris sighed. "Looks like it's going to be a long day."

"At least we're getting to interact with the fans. There's just nothing better."

Chris smiled and cocked his head to the side before he pulled into the parking lot. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. Baby...you make me so happy." She undid her seatbelt and leaned over the console and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you Chris."

As they got out of the car, they were met by Dean who had been pacing along the sidewalk.

"Nice of you guys to join us. What took you so long? Everyone else is already set up inside."

"Dean...breathe!" Mel said playfully as she loop her free arm around Chris's waist.

Chris shrugged. "Sorry man. We hadn't unpacked yet and Mel couldn't find her stuff. You know how it is."

"Sorry Dean. But you know we're not really late." Mel held up her arm showing her watch. "See we've got all of ...fifteen minutes to spare." She smiled brightly. Chris tightened his arm around her shoulders and readjusted their bags on his opposite side, as they followed him inside.

"So what's the set up? How many people are here?" Chris inquired as he opened his water bottle and took a sip.

Dean rearranged some papers in his folder and made a few notes before responding. "Same as usual. WWE has supplied boxes of your promo pics, no more than two per fan. Try to accommodate all photo ops. Security is tight today so we'll only be letting thirty fans in at a time. I know this set up is a little different but headquarters wants to try to make these sessions more fan friendly, more interactive." Dean shrugged.

"Well it makes sense. There will be seven of us signing, so if thirty fans come in at once and are able to mingle about, it gives them more of an opportunity to collect more autographs as opposed to standing in line all day for one autograph."

Dean just shook his head. Chris was always overanalyzing things. "That reminds me. Melony, I have a message for you straight from Mr McMahon. Try to keep it to a minimum with each fan. We've got about five-hundred people here today and it's been noted that you spend on average five-minutes or more with each fan. You can't do that today."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh Dean." Chris retorted as he saw the pained look on his wife's face. He knew what spending time with the fans meant to her. As she had once been a fan herself, standing in the cold, waiting for one little glimpse of your favorite wrestler. And he knew that she wanted to give the fans all she could. The remark hit her like a fist to the gut, but she quickly recovered.

"It's ok Chris." She turned to Dean. "I understand. It's not right but I do understand. Maybe if everyone else was as friendly as I, they would be as popular as me." Mel gave a cocky smile and walked ahead of the two men. Chris chuckled at his wife's spunkiness and the elegant yet comical way she handled sudden blows. He admired her passion and her determination, she backed down from no one. "She's right man. The fans pay our salary. It's only right that we give back as much as we can. If she wants to go the extra mile then what's it to McMahon? If anything he should thank her."

"You don't have to convince me Chris. I agree one hundred percent. But I'm just the messenger."

"Yeah I know man. It's cool."

The two entered the conference room. Mel was in conversation with Molly and Jericho as Chris exchanged greetings with everyone else.

As it was set up, the west side of the room held two tables; one for Batista, one for Melony. The north wall of the room held threee tables; one each for Hunter, Trish and Jericho. The east wall held two more tables; one each for Benoit and Molly.

Melony glanced around the set up before turning to Dean. "Why aren't Chris and I at least sitting beside each other?"

"You know as well as I that we are trying not to spoghtlight your marriage due to future storyline plots."

Benoit shot him a glare. "What plots?"

"Sorry, not now." Dean glanced at his watch. "It's time to open the doors."

The first hour of the session went smoothly. However, shortly into the second hour things got a little stressful as security had already removed one man that lunged at Hunter and threatned to take him out for being such a wuss. Followed by a woman who literally threw herself onto Jericho and proceeded to smother him with kisses. Melony found herself quite amused with the whole ordeal, especially since it's usually the Diva's safety everyone is concerned with. Which was exactly why each diva found herself seated next to a 'bodyguard'. Ironically enough Trish came to Jerichos rescue by pulling the woman off of him and did it while laughing hysterically. Apparently having a table off to the side had it's advantages, as the other four hadn't garnered much action. With the exceptions of women giving Batista gifts. One girl took her underwear off on the spot, wrote her phone number on them and palced a kiss on his cheek. Dean shut and locked the doors calling for a ten minute break much to the relief of everyone.

"I swear, I'm out of here if I have to happily accept one more pair of women's ...underthings." Batista held up a pair of lacy red thongs and let them drop to the floor.

"It could be worse dude. At least guys aren't giving you gifts of their...under things." Jericho cringed at the thought.

"Aw poor Dave." Mel laughed. "When you are as loved as I am, you get the good stuff." She held up a new digital camera that a fan had given her.

"Damn Divas!" Dave grumbled before walking off.

"Aw Dave, don't be such a grouch." She yelled and was given the one finger salute.

Mel took a sip of water and walked across the room where Molly, Benoit, Jericho and Trish were comparing notes on their encounters so far.

"Look Mel, our girl Trish got a diamond necklace from an admirer." Molly sent a look her way that made her almost spit her water out. Both she and Molly new why Trish adored doing these signing's. Trish was always talking about how naive the fans were, how they would buy her anything she asked for. It made her and Molly ill the way she used people.

"Oh its beautiful Trish." Mel politely smiled.

"Thanks. I guess I'll add it to my collection." She tossed it carelessly into a box that was already full of various gifts other fans had lavished upon her. Both Chris's exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call." Trish brushed past the group.

Jericho waited until she was out of sight before he remarked. "Bet you fifty bucks her and Hunter are gettin' it on in the restroom."

"That's a sucker bet. I'm pretty sure of it cause her cell phone is still on the table."

"Oh you guys are sick." Molly said as she covered her eyes trying to ward off any visual images that may try to creep into her mind.

"Oh come on Molly. Nothing like two blonde idiots going at it in the restroom." Mel elbowed Molly in the ribs and laughed.

"Hey what's being blonde have to do with anything?" Jericho asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Sometimes you make no sense Mrs. Benoit."

"I know goldilocks! You have to be non-blonde to understand me." Mel said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Non-blonde?" Both Chris's asked in unison.

"Alright doors are about to open. Two hours to go people." Dean yelled and once again thirty fans entered as the room filled with a whirl of flashing cameras, screams of joy and endless chit-chat. Autograph after autograph, picture after picture, Mels' neck was hurting, her hand cramping and she saw spots from the camera flashes. Slowly but surely she was ready for the day to end. Across the room she noticed Chris hard at work, talking, posing for pictures and all the while flashing his trademark smile. She caught his eye and he winked. She giggled like a teenager and returned her attention to the fans. A tall figure approached the table, yet she never looked up as she poised her black sharpie over the photo of herself. "Whom do I make this out to?"

"Actually I'd like for you to sign this one." He slid a picture across the table. Mel turned pale as she picked up and eight by ten of her and her ex.

"Where did you get..." She looked up into the gray-blue eyes of her ex-boyfriend.


	8. You've Got to be Kidding

"Oh my God! Brock what are you doing here?" She was paralyzed with shock. After all this time, her ex was standing in front of her. She hadn't laid eyes on him since he walked out of her life almost a year ago.

"Hi Mel." His blue eyes twinkling. "Are you going to sign my picture or what?" He smiled as he leaned over the table. "Make it out to ...Brock."

"You can't be serious. You walk out of my life a year ago, I don't hear from you at all, then you show up all of a sudden pretending to want an autograph? This isn't the place nor the time." She realized she had raised her voice and glanced around to see if anyone else was paying attention to the situation at hand. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Batista watching them closely.

"What are you talking about Melony? I've tried calling countless times, but you had your number changed and no one would give me your new number. I went by your townhouse and it was apparent you moved since strangers answered your door. I know you never check your email, so I sent you a letter by US Mail, you didn't receive it?"

She looked up at him in confusion.

"What letter? Never mind, don't answer that. I don't want to hear your excuses, lies or anything else you have to say."

"But Melony." Brock pleaded. "I wrote you a letter explaining everything. I finally got your new address about three weeks ago. When did you move to Atlanta?"

"Mel...Is there a problem here?" Batista asked as he stood next to her eyeing Brock closely.

"No Dave. It's ok." Dave nodded. "Look Lesnar, this isn't the place. Whatever problem you need to clear up, save it til the fans leave."

"Dave's right. You know I can't believe you have the nerve to show up here. WHY are you here?"

"Nerve? Mel I told you I was coming in the letter. I've come back for you."

"What?" Her mouth fell open in disbelief. Conceited bastard! Did he really think he could march back into her life like some over demanding brute and she would melt in his arms? He apparently hadn't heard the news that she was married now. She was losing her patience with the whole situation. Fans were demanding attention and Brock was holding up her line. Thankfully the fans were blocking Chris's line of vision, otherwise all hell would surely break loose. She scanned the room and noticed Dean making his way over. This situation was getting sticker with each passing minute. A kid in Batista's line was the first one to verbally acknowledge Brock's presence and as soon as the word of who he was got established, the room filled with possible WWE comeback rumors.

"Mr Lesnar, can I have your autograph?" The small brown haired boy asked handing Brock a blank piece of notebook paper.

"Sure thing little man. What's you're name?"

"Ian."

Brock scrawled his signature across the paper and handed it back. "There you go Ian." He ruffled the boy's hair and smiled.

"What brings you here Brock?" Dean asked as he walked over to the taller blonde man.

"I'm here the same as everyone else...to get an autograph." Brock smiled arrogantly.

"Well, you're holding up the line. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Dean glanced at Mel who seemed to be lost in a trance.

"Sure as soon as I get my autograph, I'll leave."

Mel looked up at him waiting nothing more than to be able to slap that confident smirk right off his face. She snatched the photo up and penned her name across the faces of the smiling couple in the photograph. "Bastard." She mumbled through gritted teeth.

"That wasn't called for sweetheart. Now sign one of your promos for me and do it right. Please." The tone of his voice was subdued as he was practically begging. For an instant she almost felt like having seeing how far he would actually go to get the picture. But she needed to get him out of there before Chris spotted him. Her heart was racing, she was a bundle of nerves. She signed the picture and slid it across the table. The room seemed to close in on her as Brock was talking to her but she couldn't understand him. All she could hear was the beating of her own heart. She felt a wave of nausea and fought to catch her breath.

"Mel, meet me tonight. We really need to talk, there's so much I need to say to you. Please just give me twenty minutes."

She stood up, her body trembling. The urge to pass out was overwhelming her. "I can't." She ran out of the conference room and didn't stop running until she was safely outside. She closed her eyes and literally gulped for air. Each breath bringing her back to reality. Sitting down on the concrete sidewalk she rested her head on her knees. Was this really happening? In a matter of minutes her world had went from perfect to spinning out of control. And she didn't even realize the half of it. What did he mean, he'd come back for her? Like she was his property or something. What nerve. She fought to keep her anger at bay and pulled out her cell and dialed Autumn's number, hoping she could say something, anything, to shed some light on things, because she'd be damned if she knew what to make out of things. The phone rang and Autumn finally picked up.

"Brock's back."

"What do you mean Brock's back?"

"He just showed up here and..." Mel inhaled and let out a sigh. "He wants me back. He mentioned something about writing me a letter. Do you know anything about it?"

Autumn laughed. "Why would I know anything about it? And since when does Brock write? The dumb blonde neanderthal can barely spell his own name."

"Audi, this is no time for jokes. I thought maybe it went to your mailbox or something."

"Sorry Mel. I haven't gotten any of your mail lately. Did you ask Chris?"

She hadn't even considered that Chris may have intercepted the letter. Oh God!

"No I haven't said anything to Chris. I'm hoping he didn't see Brock. I mean I know word will eventually get to him. But I'd rather avoid any and all talks of Brock Lesnar for the day. Hey, let me call you back." She hung up the phone as her husband walked up to her.

Chris stood taking in the site of her. He had no idea what was going on. He had just happened to glance up and see her running out the door. Naturally he went looking for her. Mel gazed into his questioning blue eyes and lunged herself into the security of his arms.

"Mel what happened? Are you ok?" He stroked her hair softly as he held her tightly to his chest.

"Dean didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

In an instant she was presented with an opportunity to be honest as she always had been when it came to Chris. Or... she could try saving them both a stressful evening by lying. All she had to do was get Dean and Batista to keep quiet, which might prove to be a challenge but a challenge worth taking.

"Oh, I just had a little panic attack I guess. The walls were closing in. I couldn't breathe. I just needed some air."

Chris frowned. "Are you sure? You look a little pale baby."

"I'm sure don't worry." She offered a slight smile, wishing she could erase the past. The past that dealt with Brock anyway. She hated lying. Lying meant telling more lies to cover up the original lie. Now she faced the dilemma of coercing Dean and Dave to lie for her. She felt like the worst person in the world as she looked up into the eyes of the one man she had vowed to share everything with.


	9. Neverending Favors

Chris and Mel entered the autograph signing, apologizing profusely to the fans for their abrupt departure earlier. As they returned to their respective tables, Molly gave Chris a suspicious glance.

"Everything ok?"

Chris didn't respond, he was seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Which prompted Molly to inquire again. "Chris, is everything ok?"

" Yeah, fine. Everything is fine." He mumbled as he signed the picture thrust in front of him. He was temporarily distracted by something the fan was saying. His mind was on Mel, something just wasn't adding up. She had never had a panic attack in her life. Nothing intimidated her. He just wasn't buying it. He mulled over the possibilities in his head. Maybe a fan had said or did something to get to her. He glanced across the room, she appeared to be alright now as she smiled brightly for a photo op. Maybe everything was just finally overwhelming her. The new house, moving, the wedding... 'oh God' he almost blurted out as a new thought entered his thoughts. Could she be pregnant? He resisted the urge to run over and scoop her into his arms. A smile spread across his face as he envisioned himself as a father.

"I'm fine Dave, really. Thanks for the offer but I really don't need you to _take anyone out_."

Dave shrugged. "Well if you change your mind, just let me know."

Mel smiled and rolled her eyes. "Hey Dave, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Would you mind not mentioning my little encounter to Chris? It'll just aggravate him to no end and he really doesn't need that right now. I know it's a lot to ask but..."

" It's no problem Melony. But you owe me." A smile slowly spread across his face as his eyes wandered across the room to where Molly and Chris were sitting. "Think you can get your girl to go to dinner with me?"

Mel frowned in confusion. "Who? ... Molly?"

"Yeah."

Mel laughed. "Dave! You like Molly?"

His face reddened and he shifted his gaze to the floor. "She won't give me the time of day. I guess I'm a little intimidating, but you know me Mel. Will you just talk to her? Tell her I'd like to take her to dinner. You and Chris could join us ... if she agrees."

Mel tried to contain her laughter, but the image of Dave 'the Demon' Batista blushing and asking for help getting a date was hilarious. But then again, she could understand his position. Molly was a little shy especially around the 'bigger' guys. And it didn't help that things with her last boyfriend hadn't ended so well.

"Sure Dave. I'll talk to her but I can't promise you anything. You know she hasn't been out with anyone since she and Bradshaw broke up."

"I know. I wish I could kill the bastard for what he did to her."

Mel sighed. "Me too. He deserves a good ass kicking. But don't worry about him, he's the past. I think you will be good for Molly."

"Thanks Mel."

She smiled and nodded as they set about signing more autographs.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. Leaning over the table all afternoon was starting to take its toll. All he wanted was to curl up in bed with his wife and not leave the comfort of their bedroom. Not that he didn't love his career but right now he just wanted time alone with Mel to figure out what was really going on with her. Between switching out fans, the next group they were waiting on was currently being entertained by a staged argument between Hunter and Jericho. So Molly and Chris decided to steal a minute and take a break. Chris glanced over seeing Mel was still occupied with a few remaining fans, he decided to join Molly in the designated break room. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he turned to Molly. She offered a smile as he continued to favor his surgically repaired neck.

" Today has been rough on your neck?"

Chris groaned. "That's putting it mildly. More like pure torture."

"Sorry." Molly replied as she took a sip of her diet soda. "Well I think I'll head back."

"Wait a second Molly." Chris stepped forward, glancing around he made sure no one was intruding on their conversation. "Has Mel mentioned anything to you lately about felling... under the weather?"

Molly raised a brow. "No, she hasn't. Why Chris? Is she sick?"

"No. Yes. Shit I don't know. ... I think she's pregnant."

Molly's face lit up. "Oh Chris, that's wonderful!"

Chris stared into his cup of coffee, once again overanalyzing every detail of the day. Molly certainly did seem confident with her congratulatory sentiments.

"Are you sure she hasn't mentioned anything to you?"

Molly thought for a moment before shaking her head. "NO Chris. She hasn't said anything. But I'm sure she'd tell you before anyone else."

Chris nodded. "I guess you're right. Think they miss us yet?"

Molly chuckled. "Probably. I guess we'd better get back before dean sends the calvary out after us."

Once Molly and Chris returned to the autograph signing there were only a handful of people remaining. Batista and Melony were packing up the last of their stuff as the three blondes; Hunter, Jericho and Trish still had a line of people that both Molly and Chris had to wait to clear their table.

Melony lifted boxes of promotional items up onto the table and Chris cringed. He couldn't help think of their unborn child. It was something he had dreamed of for the majority of his life.

Mel looked over and noticed Chris and Molly both had about fifteen fans standing in their line. Mel glanced at her watch there was only three hours left before the kick off of Raw. She decided to go ahead and load her stuff into the car. As she walked past Chris she mouthed the words, "I'll be outside." She blew him a kiss and disappeared out the door.

Mel walked down the corridor toward the exit. A hotel employee approached her. "Mrs. Benoit?"

"Yes." Startled she turned quickly, almost dropping the box she was carrying in the process.

"Sorry mam. A man asked me to deliver this to you." He handed her an envelope. She mumbled a thanks and headed for the door.

Once she was outside at their rental car she set the box down and leaned against the car. Carefully she opened the envelope and removed the contents. There was a note.

_ Mel,_

_Sorry if I caught you off-guard today. But I thought you knew I was coming. I really need to talk to you and I'm not leaving until you agree to see me. I've enclosed a keycard to my room. Come by after RAW and in case you are asking yourself why should I... look at the photos I've enclosed. See you tonight. _

_Brock _

The nerve of him. She just couldn't believe he could get any cockier. Glancing at the two pictures she was transported back in time. To a time when she thought she had it all.


	10. That's Odd

Chris made his way to the car lugging two huge boxes in his arms. Melony stood quietly her gaze fixed to the distant traffic.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked as he sat the boxes down and took her hand in his. His thumb toyed with her wedding band on her slender finger. He wished she would talk to him, let him know what was really going on in her head. It was as if she was going out of her way to hide something from him. Much like he did when he threw away the long forgotten envelope from one Brock Lesnar. He couldn't fight the thoughts that maybe it wasn't a pregnancy she was trying to hide from him. What if it was bad news? He was truly beginning to worry. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something just wasn't right. He couldn't understand why she would want to keep her pregnancy from him, if that was indeed the case. Unless . . . she was just waiting for the right time to tell him.

"Mel, talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing Chris. I'm just tired." She rested a hand on his stubbly cheek. "It's just that I haven't gotten back into the swing of things. My body is here but my mind is still in Cabo."

"Oh is that so?" He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well as long as I'm there with you, I can't be mad."

She threw her head back and laughed. He seized the moment and kissed her exposed neck. "Oh Chris!" She squirmed in his arms. The touch of his mouth on her sensitive skin sent chills down her spine.

"You ready to get out of here?" He released his hold on her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "God, I love you!"

"I love God too, Chris but this isn't the place to start praising God is it?" She smiled mischievously as he reached out and smacked her on the ass.

"Smart ass!"

"I love you too, Chris!"

Chris loaded the boxes into the already crowded trunk and walked around the car to open the door for his wife. Once they both settled into the quiet and comfort of their rental car, neither spoke a word as each was preoccupied with their own respective thoughts. Chris daydreaming about Mel carrying his child while she was consumed with trying to figure out what Brock was really up to. Things just weren't adding up in her eyes. As the newlyweds pulled out of the parking lot on their way to the arena for RAW, neither suspected trouble was on the horizon in the least likely of places.

Meanwhile over on the SmackDown side.

"Hey S'more! You ready for our match tonight?" Autumn called out as she approached her tag team partner.

"You bet. This gold ain't going anywhere. He smiled proudly as he slapped the Intergender Tag Team Title belt that hung across his shoulder.

Autumn took a seat in an empty chair and took out her cell phone, mindlessly checking her messages as Shannon went about his usual pre match ritual.

"So what do you have planned for this Memorial Day weekend?"

"The usual. Shane, Jeff, Matt and I are all heading up to the lake. Where we'll barbeque, get drunk and attempt to kill ourselves with some extreme stunts. What about you?"

She punched a few buttons on her phone and flipped it shut. "I think Doug and I are heading over to my sister's place. They are having some sort of deal over there." She rolled her eyes.

The door to the locker room flew open. "There you are! I've been looking for you all over the arena." Doug said as he walked into the room. "Hey Shannon. How's it going?"

"Can't complain. You?"

"I would be a lot better if **someone** would learn to keep up with her stuff." Doug threw a small Army green bag at Autumn. "You left your purse in JBL's locker room."

Autumn huffed. "It's not a purse Doug. It's a small bag that I just happen to carry my crap in."

"Whatever. Bag. Purse. You still left it. Orlando was going to take us all out to dinner courtesy of your credit card."

Shannon sat quietly and uncomfortably watching the exchange between the two.

"There's a big difference. And you can tell OJ if he wants to use my credit card for anything it should be for a new hair style."

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Shannon crept out of the room leaving Doug and Autumn to their bickering. Neither noticing that they were now alone. Doug was lost in his girlfriend's smile as he laughed and sat down beside her. "I love you Autumn. You know that right?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Of course I know that Doug. And I love you too."

The pre production meeting announced Autumn and Shannon defending their Intergender titles against the team of Dawn Marie and Orlando Jordan.

"You think your boyfriend and his twin are gonna cause trouble?"

Autumn shot a look at JBL then to Shannon. "They're members of JBL's cabinet aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Well then." She laughed.

Autumn's cell phone emitted a series of beeps alerting her that a text message had arrived. She read the text message and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder about her sanity."

Shannon glanced over her shoulder at the message. "What's that all about?"

"Brock showed up at the RAW autograph signing. And now he's wanting her to stop by his hotel." She pushed another button bringing up a second message. "Now she's saying Chris doesn't know he's in town and did I throw away a letter to her from Lesnar."

Shannon shrugged his shoulders. He didn't understand but he knew better than to ask questions. He had learned the hard way to stay out of any disagreements between Autumn and Melony. "Hey, I'm going to head out. I'll catch up with you later. Don't forget we've got a match in thirty minutes."

She stopped typing momentarily to acknowledge Shannon with a smile. "Sure thing."

Autumn was just finishing up the message when she heard what she thought were Danny and Orlando in a seemingly heated debate. She stuffed her cell in the 'purse' and moved closer to the voices that were just outside the door.

"I know what JBL said but I just don't think any good can come from this man. It's not like she did anything to ..." Orlando was cut off by Danny, who poked a finger in OJ's chest.

"Look. The boss says we take her so that's what we do. No questions asked. JBL is a powerful man and I for one, am not about to cross him. Don't screw this up Orlando. Do you hear me?"

Orlando ran a hand across his worried face. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yeah man. I got cha."

Autumn found the conversation between two of JBL's cabinet members odd to say the least. Puzzled by the exchange she had just witnessed, Audi waited until the coast was clear before she ventured into the corridor. Replaying the conversation in her mind didn't make any more sense out it either. She chalked it up to just another oddity of the job as she walked the hallway in search of her tag team partner.


	11. Dinner for Four?

RAW

"I don't know Mel. He seems really nice but I'm just not ready to date again." Molly pretended to fuss over her short brunette hair as her friend scrutinized her every word.

Melony seemed to be fighting a losing battle. It was time Molly moved on but after she'd been through with her last boyfriend she was now an emotional wreck. What she wanted more than anything was for Molly to realize that the next guy, whether it be Dave or some one else, no one would ever be as big of an ass as John was. If she could just convince Molly to go to dinner with them everything else would work out.

"Come on Molly, it's not really a date. Chris and I will be there so just think of it as a few co-workers going out for dinner."

Molly seemed to consider the idea. A night out did seem a lot better than the alternative. If she had to spend another night in her motel room flipping through channels while snacking on fries and salad she might just consider anything. Still spending a significant portion of her night in close proximity with Dave Batista made her more than a little nervous. She supposed it was quite silly to be nervous but there was no denying that Dave was one of the sexiest bachelors left in the WWE. She wasn't blind.

"Molly! Are you listening to me?" Mel snapped her fingers in Molly's face.

"Yes, I'm listening." Molly lied as she wondered how she had let her mind wander off onto Batista.

"Ok Mel. If it will get you off my back, I'll go. But just this once Mel. I mean it."

"Great!" She grabbed Molly and squeezed her. "I'll go tell Chris. I promise you won't regret it."

"Hey guys." Mel cheerfully smiled and wrapped her arms around her husbands waist.

"Hi sweetheart. What are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" Mel caught Dave's eye and gave a small wink. Dave chuckled and occupied himself with stirring his coffee opting out of Mel's little scheme until he was needed.

"Come on Mel. I know that look and I know you."

She smiled up at him. "Have I mentioned lately just how wonderful you are?"

Chris wrapped his arm around her neck playfully putting her in a modified headlock as he gave Dave a knowing look. "Not in the last hour. Now how much is this going to cost me?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

Dave laughed out loud at the antics of the two. So many nights he's longed for someone to share moments like this with. If all went well tonight maybe he would finally find that person in Molly.

"Come on Chris." With her plea he let her go and took a sip of coffee his eyes focusing in on her gray blue eyes. A hint of mischief lighting her face.

"Now tell me what's on that pretty little mind of yours."

"Well, I was hoping we could go out to dinner tonight."

Chris laughed. "Is that all?"

"I invited Molly and was hoping that Dave would join us." She shot a quick glance Batista's way.

"Sure. I've got nothin' else planned if you're sure it's no bother."

"No, no bother at all. Right baby?" She nudged Chris causing him to spill coffee on his shirt.

Benoit shook his head. "No problem at all Dave."

"Ok, I'll go make reservations somewhere nice." Mel kissed Chris and walked away.

"Nice? Can't we just go to Outback?" Benoit called out to his wife who didn't even bother to acknowledge his last statement.

"So, is my wife playing matchmaker by setting you up with Molly?"

Dave polish off his coffee and tossed the Styrofoam cup in the trash. "You saw right threw her huh?"

"She's my wife, there's not much I don't know about her."

Batista cringed at those words. He was pretty sure Chris didn't yet know about Brock, but word was sure to spread. After all he wasn't the only one that saw Brock at the signing. While Dave really didn't know what was going on with Chris and Melony but he was pretty sure that she was being faithful to Benoit. Not that it was any of his business. True Chris was a close friend but they really didn't get into the issues of each others personal lives, guys just don't do that sort of thing.

Dave slapped Chris on the back and started to walk away.

"Guess it's a date then."

"Yeah, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Mel will have you married before you leave tonight."

Dave laughed and continued on down the corridor. Chris hated the idea of a double date but if it made his wife happy who was he to argue. With that he shook his head and left to hit the weight room.

Thankful that she had done her research before they headed to Birmingham, Mel pulled out her cell phone and searched through the digital phone book for the number to the Shore Breeze Bay restaurant.

"Hello. Yes, I need to reserve a table for four at eight o'clock." She waited until the Maitre D checked his book and returned to the phone. "Yes, that's perfect. Thank you."

Elated that everything was falling into place she flipped her phone shut and chewed her bottom lip. It would be great to see Molly happy again and there was no doubt in her mind that Dave was just the person to make Molly believe again. Believe in happiness, love, and all that it can bring. She smiled and looked down at the wedding ring on her own finger. It wasn't so long ago that Melony had been in the same predicament as Molly, then she found Chris. Rather they found each other.

Melony was lost in her thoughts and never noticed the man approaching her. "Hey Mel."

She almost jumped out of her skin her hand covering her heart. "Shit! Danny you scared the crap out of me."

He laughed out loud. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"What brings you to the RAW side of things?" She eyed him curiously.

"I just got moved over. Apparently they feel that the Bashams aren't getting over well as a tag team so they want us to branch out into the singles division." He shrugged his shoulders. "It makes me no difference either way. This was Doug's dream. I'm just along for the ride."

She smiled. "Well, welcome to the zoo otherwise know as RAW. If you need anything just let me or Chris know, after all, you're practically family."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I hate to cut this short but I've got to run. See you later."

Danny watched as the brunette made her way out of site his mind counting down the minutes until he was to meet with Orlando. Then the plan to take out Bradshaw's enemy would be set into effect.


	12. Stars in the Sky

Dinner was a complete success. Chris and Melony had excused themselves early with the pretense of being _tired_ so that Molly and Dave could continue their date.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. Chris was really tired and Mel was, as usual, consumed with her thoughts. She stared out the window at the full moon that seemed to shine right down on them making the night even more perfect. She reached over and linked her hand with his which rested on the console. The simple gestured had become an unspoken routine which brought a smile to her face. He caught her smirk out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"Nothing. Just admiring my husband. Something wrong with that?" She teased.

Chris pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Not at all." He leaned over and kissed her softly before getting out of the car and coming around to open her door for her.

Chris pulled her up and into his arms finishing the kiss he had started in the car. His lips fit together with hers and sent an instant spark through her. No matter how many times they kiss, that spark never changed. Things between them were in a sense magical.

Mel wrapped her arms around his waist as he leaned against the car and gazed at the sky. "How much do you love me?"

He gently pushed her back so that he could look into her eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

He turned her around so that she was now leaning against him and pointed towards the heavens. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

"I just had to ask." She gave a sly smile and walked away.

Chris just shook his head and laughed. He ran the few steps to catch up with her. "You think you are slick don't you? I see what you're doing..."

"What am I doing Chris?" She stuck the key in the door and opened it. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside, kicking the door closed behind them he sat her down on the bed. "You think you are going to turn me into one of those guys in those movies you make me watch. I am not soft Mel. I just love you!"

She fell backwards laughing. "I never said you were soft. Why are you looking at me like that? What's that look Chris?"

He lunged at her and fell across her, playfully pinning her to the bed. "That my dear, is the look of a man who finally has his wife behind closed doors." His lips came down on hers with a thirst and desire that she had never felt before.

Her hands threaded through his hair, tugging him closer to her. "Well, now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?"

"It's more fun if I show you." He gently nipped at her ear before letting his tongue slide in and out. Her head rolled to the side to expose more of a canvas. His left hand cradled her neck while his right hand rubbed her smooth stomach and upward to her breasts. A breath escaped her as he paused long enough to remove the restraining shirt she wore and his own. She ran a hand along his bare chest and gazed longingly into his eyes. How she wished this moment would last forever yet impatiently wanting to feel him -all of him. She couldn't take her eyes off his beautiful, perfectly molded body. Her hands trembled as she tried to unbutton his jeans. He pulled her up to a sitting position and unclasped her bra. "My god, you are beautiful." Before she could speak his lips were on hers and his hands were massaging her now exposed breasts. Her head rolled back and she moaned his name. Mel couldn't take it any longer, she slid off the skirt she was wearing as he slid his jeans to the floor. The need for each other was rising more and more. She jumped into him and wrapped her legs around him knocking them both onto the bed. His hand slid between her legs, searching for the wetness that awaited him. She writhed underneath him and arched her back wanting more. "I need you now." She whispered breathlessly. That was all he needed to hear. Slowly, teasingly, he entered her. She held onto him for dear life as they reached a steady rhythm and their bodies rocked together until they climaxed.

The next morning Mel awoke to find Chris gone. Figuring he went for coffee she hopped into the shower and emerged fifteen minutes later just as he walked through the door carrying two cups of java and a bag that contained breakfast.

"Good morning baby." She grabbed the cups from his hand and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Morning beautiful. There wasn't much to choose from for breakfast. SO you have a choice of bagels, muffins and fruit."

"I'd rather have some more of last night."

Chris smiled as she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his back.

"That would be better than bagels but have you forgotten we have a press conference for the Armageddon pay per view?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Well, I'm willing to skip food and we do have two whole hours before we have to be there."

"You can't skip breakfast. It's not good for the ... body. Definitely not good for your body." He paused. It probably wasn't the best time to confront her about hiding her pregnancy from him. But it was bothering him that she would keep something so big from him. Didn't she want to have his children? He recalled the countless conversations they had about starting a family and how it was something they both looked forward to. His shook his head. Had something changed?

"Not good for the body?" She looked at him in confusion. "Chris, I'm as big of a health nut as you but I can always eat a bagel on the way. Come on."

"Just never mind. We still have to get dresses and get to their early to go over things."

Mel was about to protest when her phone rang. "Hi Molly." She listened as the woman on the other end recapped the events from the previous evenings dinner. "That's great. See I told you that it would all work out. Ok. I'll see you there." Mel laid the phone down and grabbed her make up bag.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked as he spread cream cheese on his bagel.

"To get dressed."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll grab an apple on my way out."

"Come on Mel, please sit down. There's something I want to ask you."

She felt sick to her stomach. Could he have heard about Brock? This was not the time. How could she possibly explain his reason for being in town or worse how could she explain not telling Chris the whole truth? Nervously she sat down across from Chris. "What is it?"

He took a sip of coffee and looked at her. "I know things have been going pretty fast lately and we haven't really had the time we need to get settled in or to really talk but..."

A curt knock at the door caused him to stop mid-sentence. Annoyed at the interruption he walked over to the door and opened it only to find the person gone and in their place lay a brown envelope addressed to Mr. Chris Benoit.


	13. Liar, Liar

Chris sat in stunned silence as he looked over the contents of the envelope. Melony sat across the table sipping her coffee, completely unaware of what Chris held in his hands.

"What did you want to ask me Chris?"

He wouldn't take his eyes off the photos in his hands. Not sure of what exactly to say or what to think, he just stared at the table.

"Baby, what is it?"

Without a word he handed her the pictures. It was an eight by ten of her at the autograph signing. The photographer captured the picture at the very moment she just happened to be smiling. Not smiling at Brock as the picture would have you believe, but smiling as Brock gave his autograph to the little boy standing in line with him.

"Oh God!" She her stomach clench up into knots and she dashed for the bathroom. Minutes later the door opened and a concerned Chris stood in the door. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know." What could she say? What was she suppose to say. The only way she would be alright was if her marriage could survive this bump in the road.

Chris handed her a glass of water as she sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Taking the glass she motioned for him to sit next to her.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I was caught off guard."

"Off guard? So you _didn't_ know he was coming?"

"Hell no! I haven't talked to him in two years."

"Why is he here?"

She took a sip of the water. "I'm not entirely sure."

Mel couldn't look Chris in the eyes and he knew she was lying to him, again. And for the life of him he couldn't understand what she was thinking. They had just gotten married. Their whole relationship was based on honesty and trust, or was that a lie too?

Chris stood up and walked away from the bed. With his back to her he tried to regain his composure, which wasn't easy from him to do in this situation. In the ring he was as tough as he came but in such an intimate relationship he was putty and wore his heart on his sleeve. And right now he was hurting. Not wanting his wife to see the pain in his eyes, he never turned to face her, instead keeping his head down as he grabbed his keys and wallet he headed toward the door. "I'll be back in a little while. I need some time to sort through this."

"Chris wait." She swung her legs off the bed, biting back the urge to throw herself at his mercy. "I don't blame you for being mad at me. I lied, but I did it to keep you from getting upset. I love you Chris. I never want to hurt you and I'm sorry that I did."

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was genuine, but for the moment he still needed to work through his hurt and anger. He kissed her on the forehead, his lip lingering for the moment, then he was gone.

She tried not to overreact but it was hard. Sure she knew he would return, but when? And would he be able to forgive her? Not that she expected him to, since she couldn't even forgive herself for lying to the one man that meant more to her than anything. If she stayed in this room any longer she was going to go crazy. She shrugged off the skirt and top she had worn to dinner, opting for a pair of jeans and tank top. She grabbed her Ipod, room key, stepped into her sneakers and headed to the fitness room downstairs.

Mel settled in for a walk on one of the available treadmills and instead of getting her mind off things, she found herself wondering what her husband was up to. And while her mind wondered, and her feet pounded the treadmill, Chris was across town at Gold's Gym, hitting the weights. His mind was being torn as well, for he couldn't figure why she would lie, no matter what her reasoning. Nor could he understand what this meant for their marriage.

Two hours later found Mel back in the hotel room fresh from the shower. She was starting to worry about Chris as she laid across the bed. He said he would be back in a couple of hours. Yet, two hours and seventeen minutes later he still wasn't there. She aimlessly flipped through the tv channels and debated on calling his cell. She really wanted to give him his space but she couldn't help but worry. The worry won out and she reached for the phone and in the process, knocked her purse off the bed. The contents spilled on the floor and she uttered a curse under her breath. As she picked up the items off the floor, on item remained as if daring her to ignore its presence. She picked up the keycard to Brock Lesnar's room and fell against the bed. She held the card, her thumb tracing the outline of the numbers on the card as her mind played roulette. It was crazy for her to ever entertain the thought but another part of her needed and wanted answers. Answers that only Brock could give. It had been more than two years but the hurt was still in her. You just don't get over someone walking out on you without a justified reason, if there is one. And the reasons he gave her were just that, unjustified. While her heart had mended completely and she had found true love with Chris, she needed to completely close that chapter of her life. Without another thought, she grabbed the card and shoved it in her purse and was out the door before she lost her nerve.

Chris opened the hotel room door, expecting to find Mel curled up watching tv. But to his surprise the room was completely dark and empty. After turning on the lights and taking a quick look around for a note and finding none, he dialed her cell only to get her voice mail. All kinds of thoughts rand threw his mind. Maybe he had come down on her a little too hard. He didn't really have a right to be so mad considering he knew this day was coming. After all he intercepted the letter from Brock to Mel, which he never told her about. Essentially Chris had realized half way through his workout that he was a liar himself. Now he was ready to come clean and forgive his wife so they could move on. He only hoped it wasn't too late as he took note of the clock, 12:57 a.m. Where was she?

Mel found herself standing outside Brock's room. She nervously toyed with the keycard while running over what she intended to say in her head. She let out a breath and knocked on the door. Suddenly the door opened and she was met with a flood of memories from her past.


	14. By Any Other Name

Twisted Deceptions- 14  
By Any Other Name

A/N: As much as I hate to say anything about Chris Benoit on this site I must. With that, Chris Benoit will forever remain innocent in my eyes. The evidence does not stack up nor make any sense. I could go on and on but I won't. Just know that Chris Benoit has not lost any of my love, admiration or respect. And may the Benoit Legacy live forever.

* * *

"I knew you would come." Brock stepped aside allowing her to enter the room. "Why didn't you use the key?"

She handed it to him, her hands trembling. "It just seemed too personal."

"Are you ok? Here have a seat." He motioned her toward the sofa. "You want something to drink?"

She folded her hands in her lap and fiddled with her wedding ring. "Yes, please, a diet soda if you have it."

Mel watched as he disappeared into the kitchenette and came back with her soda, a glass of ice and a beer for himself. Awkward silence settled over them as he took a seat across from her. "I'm glad you're here Mel. I've really missed you."

She took a sip of her soda and set it on the table. Her eyes met his for the first time since she arrived there. Instantly she knew being there was a mistake. His boyish charm had a way of making her forget the past, or it use to. Right now her mind was fighting off thoughts of how Chris would feel if he knew she was there with him. And she knew it would mean lying yet again. A wave of sickness came over her and she bit her lip. It was sad when you literally made yourself sick.

"Look Brock, I came here for answers, nothing more. Let's start with, after all this time why are you back?"

He took a swig from his bottle of beer and leaned forward. "Well, since you say you never received my letter I suppose I should start from the beginning. I owe you an apology for walking out on you. I was young and stupid. I wanted to concentrate on my football career with the NFL and I didn't want the strain of a relationship looming over me. I just didn't think being tied down, so to speak, would be in either of our best interest. You were just beginning to get title shots and storylines with WWE and I got fired. I didn't want to stand in the way so I felt it would be better if I just left. It wasn't until one day after a particularly grueling practice that I came back to an empty apartment and faced my demon. At that exact moment a feeling came over me and I felt just how you must have felt when you came home to an empty house to find me gone. I'd been spending every day and night alone with only my memories of us to keep me going and it was eating me up inside. It hit me that I had made a huge mistake. Every successful man needs a great woman by his side to share it all with."

She stared at him in astonishment. So he was here to win her back. If she wasn't so surprised, she might laugh. "You think you know how I feel? Brock you don't have the first clue. You could have left a note, called me a day later, whatever. But you took the cowards way out and just left without a word. You'll never know how that feels."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at the floor unable to make sense of this all. "It's a little late for this Brock."

He moved to the couch and sat next to her. "Mel, I know it's late but I need you. I can't make it without you. You know how good we are together."

She smiled at his last sentiment. Oh there was no denying they had been good together for whatever that amounted too. But that was all a lifetime ago, so it seemed.

"I'm not saying we have to pick up where we left off. I know I have a lot to make up to you."

"I can't Brock."

He dropped to one knee in front of her. "Mel please don't shut me out. I'm laying my heart on the line."

"As I did some two years ago when I asked you to move in with me. I can't do this Brock. I'm married."

Another round of awkward silence filled the room. Slowly he got up and took his seat opposite her. Inwardly he was praying that he had heard her wrong. "Married?"

"Yes I'm married."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How long?"

"Almost three weeks now."

"Fuck!" Brock stood up and paced the length of the room before grabbing another beer from the fridge. She watched him carefully in all the years that she had known him she had never seen him show his pain. But before her now his face displayed a world of hurt. Deep down a small part of her hurt too. It had taken this long for him to come around and she couldn't help but wonder how it would have changed things if he came forward sooner.

"I'm sorry Brock. But I couldn't sit and wait for you forever."

"I didn't expect you too but you're married!" His face turned red. "Fucking shit!"

"You walked away from me Brock, from us. Without a word, no reason, nothing. You just up and left. What the fuck was I supposed to do?"

"I did what I thought was best." He sat down in the chair.

Mel studied his face and felt worse. It was going to be like a low blow to him when he found out that she had married Chris Benoit. "You never considered what I thought. You just left. You didn't bother talking to me or anything. It was if I didn't matter at all."

Brock was evidently in shock and trying to process all that he was taking in. Mel took a sip from her glass and checked her watch. It was almost two a.m. And if Chris was back at the hotel he was sure to be worried. For the most part she had done what she set out to do when she came to see Brock. "I really have to go now. I'm glad I came tonight at least now I can safely say that it wasn't my fault that you left." Not sure of what else to say, she stood up to leave.

"Who is he?"

Her features etched in confusion but deep down she knew what 'he' Brock was referring to. With a sigh she figured she might as well get it over with. "Chris." She paused. Knowing Brock knew at least ten guys named Chris.

"What the fuck! You married Jericho?"

Mel shook her head. "No, not Jericho."

"Then who? Just fucking tell me."

She sighed. "Benoit. I married Chris Benoit."

Brock laughed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. There is no way you married his old ass. You really had me going."

"I'm not joking Brock. Chris and I got married on June 3 in Cabo."

Brock went to the fridge for another beer. "I might have believed you had you said Jericho or even Masters but Benoit, come on."

Mel sat back on the sofa and rummaged through her purse until she found her drivers license and she handed it to Brock. And as if it isn't enough she flipped open her wallet and laid it on the table revealing a picture of her and Chris together. "Now do you believe me?"

Brock studied the license and glanced at the picture before handing them back. "I don't know what to say. Fuck! I came here for you. I laid it all on the table. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Mel tucked the items back into her purse and stood. "I'm sorry, but you had to know that I would move on."

Brock walked her to the door. She turned to face him one last time. "Take care of yourself brock."

He leaned down and hugged her close. "You know I won't give up this easily."

She smiled. "You don't have a choice. I'm a happily married woman now."

With that Brock shut the door and let his head fall heavily against it. "We'll see about that."


	15. In My Eyes

Melony opened the door to her hotel room and quietly shut it behind her. The light from the television illuminated the room enough that she could see Chris's form in the bed. She shed her clothes and pulled on his discarded t shirt that lay at the foot of the bed. As easily as she could, she slid under the cover and into the bed. A soft sigh escaped her as her head hit the pillow.

"I'm not asleep." Chris rolled over to face her. "Where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same question." Her heart raced as she tried to buy more time. Where could she have possibly been?

"I was across town at the gym. You?"

"I worked out in the fitness room downstairs for a while and when you still weren't back, I went for a walk and ended up at that coffee shop around the corner."

He propped himself up on his elbow and tenderly reached out pushing away the loose strands of hair that had worked free of her ponytail. Sometimes he just couldn't believe that she was his.

"I'm sorry Chris. I know I should have told you about Brock showing up at the signing. But I really didn't want to worry you."

"It's ok. I'm not mad. I had no right to get upset in the first place. The truth is I knew Brock wanted you back."

Mel laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

Chris slid up in the bed and leaned against the headboard. He took a deep breath, exhaled and ran a hand across his face. "Before I left for Cabo, a certified letter came to the house for you. I thought it might be from WWE or a wedding present, so I opened it." He paused and studied her face. She looked pale. "It was from Brock. Basically he just said he was sorry and he wanted to see you. I threw it in the trash and decided not to tell you because I was scared of losing you."

Tears threatened to spill from her blue eyes. The stress of the situation just added to her pain. On the one hand her past was trying to reemerge and rectify its self, while her future was beginning on lies.

Inside she was torn.

There was no doubting her love for Chris and she understood completely why he hid the letter from her. But she couldn't just shake off her meeting with Brock. When he left her those years ago, he did more than break her heart. He left her in pieces, shaking her confidence and left her wondering what was wrong with her, what she did to deserve that. A very small part of her did still care for Brock. Seeing him after all this time brought back a flood of memories. Some good, some bad, but with those memories came the surge of pain in her heart that she felt then.

"Chris, baby I'm not mad about the letter. It's in the past, so is Brock. You are the only person that matters to me and I love you more than you will ever know." She cupped the back of his neck with her hand and pulled him to her kissing him with such love and passion that he knew everything was ok.

* * *

Thankful for the next two days off, Chris and Mel woke up the following morning in no hurry to get out of bed.

"What's for breakfast?" Chris asked with a yawn as his arms tightened around the body laying next to him. Mel snuggled into him and giggled.

"Whatever you want I guess."

"That sounds like a nice appetizer."

She laughed. "Who has appetizers with breakfast?"

"Me." Chris rolled her over on top of him and pulled her T-shirt over her head. And neither could deny the temptation of a morning of lovemaking.

* * *

Melony and Chris sat in a diner right next to the motel, sipping coffee and waiting on their order to arrive.

"You really aren't looking forward to this party are you?" Mel asked as she watched him mindlessly stir his coffee.

"It's not that I mind. I just really don't see the point in a housewarming party. We just saw all these people at our wedding, then the reception, not to mention we work with most of them."

She laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty pointless but it's only for a few hours and we don't have to do anything but smile pretty and say thank you."

He smiled his signature smile and nodded. "One down, one to go."

Mel laughed and gave him a wink. "Yep, I'll definitely leave the smiling pretty to you."

The waitress finally arrived with their plates and set them down. When she made sure they had everything they needed she left. Mel and Chris ate and turned their conversation toward all the things they needed to catch up on when they got home.

* * *

When Chris pulled the car into their driveway Molly's car was already there. "Great, looks like the calvary is moving in."

"Chris!" Mel punched him.

"What?"

"Be nice." She warned.

"Aren't I always?"

"On that note, I'll leave you to get the bags." She kissed him quickly before running up the walkway to the house to greet her friend.

"Don't I always?" He yelled after her.

* * *

"Wow Molly. The place looks great! How long have you been here?"

"We've been here since seven this morning. We got to Atlanta last night, checked into a motel and came over here this morning."

"You know you could have just stayed here." Mel paused. "Wait, did you say 'we'?"

At that moment Chris came through the door weighted down with luggage and Autumn came bounding down the stairs almost colliding with Chris. "Sorry Chris, you need some help?"

"No I got it. Thanks." Chris mumbled as he made his way past her up the stairs. "Hi Molly." He called out before he reached the top of the stairs.

"Welcome home Chris."

Autumn shot Molly a look and mimicked her. "Welcome home Chris." She stuck out her tongue. "Looks like grandpas' a little cranky should have given him the metamucil like I said."

"Autumn! I swear if you don't leave him alone I'm going to pummel you with my fist. Just drop it ok. It's not funny. He's older than me we get it."

"Dude, he's like old enough to be your dad."

Melony rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. "Chris is eleven years older than me. That's it. He's not by far old enough to be my father. You are such an idiot." She turned and went upstairs to help Chris.

* * *

"What's up with them?" Autumn asked as she nibbled on a piece of fruit that Molly was carefully cutting up.

Molly shrugged. "I don't know. They're probably just tired from traveling."

"Well whatever it is I wish they would just get over it already. They act like the world revolves around them."

"That's how newlyweds act." Molly smiled and finished slicing fruit for the platter.

"Whatever" Autumn rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise. "Hey where are your keys? I need to go pick up the liquor."

"In my purse but be careful that's not a rental you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I got to go pick up goldilocks too. Be back in a few." With that Autumn was gone and Molly suddenly had a headache.

* * *

Mel walked into the bedroom and found Chris sitting on the edge of the bed his face buried in his hands. "Baby, what's wrong?" She rubbed her hand up and down his back.

He shook his head and looked up at her. "I'm ok, just tired. Really tired."

"It's ok. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything."

"But the party and there's the bills to pay. Also, the unpacking and prepacking..."

Mel cut him off with her lips on his. "It's no big deal. Just leave it all to me and go take a hot shower. Try to take a nap or at least just lay down and take it easy." She smiled and ruffled his hair as if he were a child. "I'm going to go run some errands and pay the bills. I'll be back soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Molly, you know I appreciate all this and so does Chris, but..."

"But what?" Molly interrupted.

"Chris and I are just tired and need a break. I think this party may be a bit much."

Molly eyed her friend. "Does this have something to do with Brock?"

Melany's mouth fell open. Not that she expected the whole world to be blind but how did Molly know?

As if reading her mind Molly frowned. "I saw him at your table during the autograph signing."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not my business Mel."

She sat down at the bar and raked a hand through her hair. "Oh Molly, things are a mess." She paused and lowered her voice. "I went to see him."

"You didn't!"

"I had to. I needed answers that only he could give. I had to do it Molly."

"I know you needed closure and besides it's not for me to judge. Did you get your answers?"

Mel shrugged. "Yes and no."

Molly smiled an all-knowing smile. "That's Brock for you."

Mel stood and grabbed her purse. "Yeah I guess. Ok, I'm off to the bank, post office and if I have time a quick trip to the grocery store."

"What about the party?"

Mel paused in the doorway. "It's ok. I can see you've went to a lot of trouble for this so I won't disappoint you and the rest of the crew."

"And Chris?"

"He should be ok in a few hours. He's upstairs taking a nap... I hope."

Molly smiled. "Well, I have everything covered for the party. It's all taken care of. A few of our friends are helping out."

Melany raised an eyebrow. "Dave?"

Molly blushed. "He's handling the barbeque much to the dismay of Booker and Eddie."

"And I'm guessing my sister the sot and her coconspirator are in charge of beverages?"

Molly smiled sheepishly. "Would we have it any other way?"

"Nope, I guess not. You want to come with me or do you have other plans?"

Molly glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I wish I could but I have a caterer coming to drop off the side dishes and dessert. And Dave is on his way."

"Oh, ok." She gave a wink and was out the door.


	16. You Don't Eat Pork?

The long line at the post office was moving exceptionally slow. Mel checked her watch again as she looked through the envelopes in her hand, mentally checking off each bill. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She still had to go by the mall and pick up a few things plus a gift for Chris. She really didn't understand why they had to exchange housewarming gifts and really that wasn't what it was. It was more of a cheer him up gift or a guilt present. Whatever you wanted to call it, she still needed to go pick it up. And Chris needed some new slacks so she figured she could take care of it all at once and relieve some of the stress off her husband.

* * *

Chris stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom and once again sat down on the edge of the bed. Never in his life had he felt so defeated and he knew in reality that if he would just get out of his own head he would see things differently. But for now his thoughts ran rampant and they were taking a toll on him, mentally and emotionally. Not one to hide from the world, Chris now found himself looking forward to this party or more so the excuse it gave him to drink excessively and not to think about things too much. It was after all a celebration, so why should he wait to start celebrating. He removed his towel and dried the remaining water from his body. Quickly he pulled on a pair of track pants, a muscle shirt and headed downstairs.

"Hey Molly." Chris greeted with his usual cheer.

"Hi Chris, feeling any better?"

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Yeah, actually I am. Is Mel back yet?"

Molly shook her head. "Not yet. I got a text message from her a few minutes ago and she was still in the post office. She wanted me to make sure you got something to eat. So what will it be?"

"Nothing. I'm good. We ate a huge breakfast then Mel insisted on Chili Cheese Fries and Onion Rings for lunch. I don't know why I let her talk me into eating that stuff." He made a face and turned up his beer and drank most of it in a few sips. "I guess I have to ask, what's the plan for tonight?"

Molly smiled and picked a grape off the platter in front of her. "Well, Dave is working the grill much to the protest of Eddie and Booker so that should be fun. It covers entertainment and food. Autumn and Jericho are out getting the liquor and I'm going to set up the bar area in a few. Good thing I got you guys another blender. And I guess that's about it. Oh, Rey offered to DJ so that should be interesting."

Chris finished off his beer and propped an arm on the bar. "Do you think I have anything to worry about?"

"Nope. We have it all covered. Unless you want to help Dave on the grill. I know how you guys get when it comes to territory." Molly chuckled.

Chris smiled. "Brock. Do you think Mel still loves him?"

Molly's face turned from happy to somber right before his eyes. He got up to retrieve another beer from the fridge and she waited until he had taken his seat before she responded to his question. Inwardly she prayed that she would say the right thing, that being the truth of course. "Chris, you know as well as I do that Mel is completely and madly in love with you. I've never seen her so in love and I've been her best friend for most of her life. You were there when Brock left her, as was I. There is no way she would take him back no matter what. You have her heart and that's all that matters. So no, you have nothing to worry about. Have you asked her this?"

Chris looked toward the floor almost embarrassed that he had asked the question. "Yeah. I know all this, but I guess I just needed to hear it from someone else, you know?"

Molly nodded. "I understand."

Chris stood up and grabbed his beer. "I'm going to go fire up the grill. Send Dave on out when he gets here."

"Will do."

* * *

Happy to finally be out of the post office, Mel popped into the Starbucks next door and grabbed an iced coffee. While she waited in yet another line, she checked her voice mail. Nothing unexpected. Autumn couldn't find Jericho. He wasn't's answering his phone nor was he at his hotel. And she was at a liquor store. Jericho was running late, his phone battery was dead and he was calling from a pay phone to say he would stop at the first liquor store he came to, for Autumn not to worry about liquor. Shannon needed directions and Booker wanted to know yet again why we didn't eat pork. The last message was from Molly telling her that Chris had asked if she thought Mel was still in love with Brock but not to worry she set him straight and he was out back with Dave. Mel paid for her coffee and shoved her phone back into her purse. Why would Chris question Molly about her feelings for Brock? Hadn't they squared that away? "Apparently not." She mumbled to herself and walked out.

By the time she arrived at the mall she found herself stewing in anger. If Chris was that bothered about Brock why not come to her instead of her friend? Suddenly she was in no hurry to get home.


	17. Run Away With Me

Molly and Dave smiled brightly as they both made their rounds through the party making sure everyone was having a good time and drinks were filled. Things were perfect. Everything except the fact that the guests of honor were indisposed. Chris was locked in the bedroom where the only sound was the tv. Mel on the other hand had left the premise completely and now no one could find her.

"Hey Molly, I'm getting a weird vibe here. Where's my sister?" Autumn asked as she strolled in the kitchen.

"I'm not really sure."

Autumn handed Jericho her box of liquor and he took it with one arm while pushing a dolly of boxes into the room. Autumn turned back to Molly. "What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

Molly looked around before she spoke making sure no one could hear her. "She left early this afternoon to run some errands and would be right back. That was almost five hours ago."

Autumn frowned. "That doesn't sound right."

"I know. I'm worried but I don't want to alarm anyone."

* * *

Melony sat at a local bar, her emotions running wild. Right now she should be at her house with her husband enjoying the party. But she found herself sitting in a dark corner of the bar wishing she could change her entire past. Not the part where she met, fell in love with and married Chris but the part where she let him down. She took a sip of the warm Tequila Sunrise in front of her and cringed. She didn't know why she was here she just knew she couldn't go home yet.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice rang out, hesitantly she looked up knowing exactly who she would find there.

"You know I get the distinct feeling that you are stalking me."

Brock sat down next to her. "And I get the distinct feeling that you have a lot on your mind."

"If you think it's about you, you are sadly mistaken. You know you have a lot of nerve showing your face around here. What are you doing here anyways?"

Brock laughed. "Looking for you of course."

"Why?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"You dropped this at my hotel room." Brock handed over a credit card.

"My credit card! But you could have just returned it to the company." She tucked it in her purse.

"Yeah I could have, but I wanted to make sure you got it without any problems." He smiled. "And before you ask. I memorized your address when you showed me your license. I knew you lived close to here but I had no idea you would be here when I came in. I just checked into the hotel down the street and decided to come in here for a drink."

"Well, I guess I owe you a thank you. But you should have just returned it to the company." She swirled her drink around in the glass and took a sip.

He frowned and waived the waitress over and ordered a beer. "And miss seeing you. I don't think so. I told you I wouldn't give up that easily. Besides it looks like I arrived just in time."

"What the hell does that mean?" She suddenly snapped.

"Well, apparently your new husband isn't the man you thought he was if you are sitting here all sad and drinking alone." He smirked and took a long swig from the bottle in front of him.

"Chris is twice the man you'll ever be!"

"Calm down Mel. You want to talk about it?"

She sighed and shook her head. All she wanted was to sit there in peace and sort over the past two days in her mind. Not that there was that much to mull over. She knew Chris was just in a fowl mood because of Brock and she couldn't blame him. After all it was Chris that was there to pick up the pieces after Brock walked out on her. It was Chris that looked out for her on the road, in the ring, and did all he could to comfort her and help her move on. So she could very well understand that he felt threatened that Brock had just shown up with no warning. Mel just wished she could erase all the doubt he had about marriage, mainly their marriage. Nothing stung her more than to hear that all this brought up his insecurities.

"Not with you I don't. I need to get home. Thanks for the card." She stood to leave and Brock grabbed her arm.

"Leave with me. Let's just go away from here, from everything. We'll go down to the Bahamas and forget it all. What do you think?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "I think you have lost your mind. Now let me go."

"Not until you tell me you still love me."

"But I don't. I love Chris and only Chris." Mel tried to free herself from his grasp, not that he was hurting her just making her uncomfortable.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to, but you and I both know you'll never stop loving me." He tugged her arm bringing her dangerously close to him. "Just like I'll never stop loving you." In one swift move his lips were crushing hers in a kiss. She tried pulling away but his free hand was cupping her neck making it impossible for her to break the kiss. And when he finally did release her she slapped him with a vengeance and stormed out. Brock only laughed and finished his beer.

* * *

Outside Melony was fumbling with her car keys when Autumn pulled up. "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you ok?"

Mel swiped at the tears running down her cheeks. "Yeah. I'm just on my way home now."

"Why don't you let me take you?" Autumn got out of her car and walked over taking the keys from her sister's trembling hand. "What's wrong?"

Melony pushed her hair out of her face. "Nothing, I just had a run in with Brock. But I handled it."

"Yeah right." Autumn retorted.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? It's none of your damn business anyway." Mel snatched her keys and got into her car.

"It's my business when I have to come looking for you because no one knows where you are, your husband is drunk and locked in his room and your house is full of guests."

Caught completely off guard and anger brewing from within, there was nothing for Mel to say. Thus she peeled out of the parking lot on her way home to try to salvage what was left of her marriage.


	18. Above All Else, There's Love

**Author's Note:** _I just really want to thank all of you for reading this story and giving your reviews. It means alot. Above all else thank you for still supporting Chris Benoit and lettign his legacy live. _

* * *

Melony pulled up to the home she shared with Chris and paused long enough to powder her face and wipe away the traces of mascara. There were already at least 15 cars lining her drive way. She decided that most everyone would be in the backyard so she went in through the front door and made her way upstairs. The bedroom door was locked so she tapped lightly on it. "Chris it's me, open the door."

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick." He pulled her into a hug, so grateful that she was unharmed. He pushed her back looking her over her as if making sure she were really there. She let the shopping bags fall to the floor.

"Why are you locked in your room brooding like a teenager?"

He smiled shyly. "I guess it all just got the best of me. Despite me telling myself that I wasn't going to over think things I did. I started thinking of you and Brock and wondered if you were meeting him somewhere. I don't know what came over me. A wave of jealousy I suppose."

As much as she wanted to be mad at him she just couldn't. The look on his face made him look like a little boy that had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. She laughed out loud, then immediately started crying like a fool and Chris looked absolutely perplexed. "What is it sweetheart?" He nudged her toward the bed and sat her down. In between sobs she managed to explain to him how she was angry at him for asking Molly about Brock and how she had run into Brock at the bar and all the other bits and pieces. Chris never said a word he just held, stroking her hair as she cried. When she finally seemed to have it all out of her system he wipe away the last straggling tears and cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "Mel, it's ok. I know you love me and we're together. Honestly, once and for all that's all that matters to me."

She sniffled. "Chris, you know me. You've seen me at my best and my worst and you have managed to love me through it all. Why would I jeopardize all that we have for the nothingness of my past? I wouldn't. You are why I wake up in the mornings and what makes my heart beat. I can't live without you."

They embraced. Both feeling refreshed and relieved that it was finally settled and for the first time, Chris felt it deep in his heart that he didn't have a thing to worry about.

"Before we go downstairs I want to give you something." He went over to the dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out a small box. "I know this is usually given on anniversaries but it seemed so perfect." He placed the box in her hand.

Mel smiled and carefully opened the box to reveal an eternity band. Three diamonds lined the platinum band. "For the past, present and future." She whispered.

He turned the ring over in her palm so that she could read the engraving. "Chris loves Melony Benoit forever."

"And Melony loves Chris Benoit forever." She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "It's perfect and so are you."

--- --- ---

Chris and Melony walked downstairs arm in arm and went out to join their guests. If possible they seemed even more in love than they did on their wedding day. They held hands and mingled with guests never letting the other out of sight.

"Hey guys. You want something to eat?" Molly asked as she linked arms with Mel.

"Not me." Mel said and looked at Chris.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready for some real food. Those cheese fries just didn't do the job." Chris winked and left the women alone to talk but not before he placed a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Have you seen Autumn?"

Molly thought for a moment and scanned the backyard. "Not since she and Jericho dropped off the liquor."

The two walked over to the area that served as the bar where Jericho was busy whipping up some fruity concoction. "Hey ladies. What can I get you?"

"Nothing!" They replied in unison.

"Have you seen Autumn?" Mel asked and Molly sniffed one of the drinks in front of her and turned up her nose.

"Yeah, she was here about five minutes ago looking for Doug. She seemed upset."

"Thanks Jericho." Mel walked off and Molly stopped her.

"What's up?"

"We got into a little fight earlier." Mel shrugged. "No big deal but I wanted to apologize."

"I see." Molly gave her a sympathetic look. She knew better than to pry when it came to the sister's disputes so she left it alone. They found an empty table and sat down. Not long afterwards Chris and Dave made their way over with plates of food.

--- --- ---

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Shannon laughed as he walked onto the front porch. Autumn was sitting curled up on one of the chairs her cell phone in her hand.

"Hey you. When did you get here?"

Shannon sat in the seat next to her. "Not long ago. I got lost a few times." She was unusually quiet and he sensed that something was wrong but for the moment decided not to broach the subject of what had her preoccupied.

"Sorry, you should have same on with us."

"It's ok. I made it just fine. Have you ate yet?"

Autumn shook her head. "No. I've been out here most of the night."

"Oh. Well, you wanna go grab a bite? I'm starvin'."

She shook her head. "No, you go ahead. I'm waiting on Doug to get back so we can leave."

Shannon leaned back in the chair. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Ok then. You want me to give you a ride back to your house?"

"No it's ok. You go enjoy the party. Doug should be back soon." She half smiled at him.

"I'll wait with you then."

Neither said a word for at least ten minutes and out fo the blue Shannon started laughing. "Do you remember that time you, Mel, Jeff and I missed our flight and had to drive from St Louis to Austin?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, Mel and I talked you guys to death because we were so bored and wired up on iced coffee."

"Leaving Jeff and I completely sleep deprived which led to Jeff accusing you of stalin' his Metallica cd and ya'll got into a heated argument. Mel pulled the car over and told Jeff that you would never steal a cd or nothing else for that matter then ejected the cd from the player and handed it to him, apparently he had left it there when he was driving."

She looked at him quizzically. "Is their a point to this random trip down memory lane?"

"All I'm sayin' is when you get like this it's usually cause you and Mel got into it. And you know neither of you mean what you say. Just take that night for instance, she didn't hesitate to have your back even though you are known for takin' and keepin' people's cd's."

Autumn punched him playfully. "Hey, it was all good too until they invented the Ipod."

"Yeah, good for you maybe." Silence settled between them. "You should be out there with her. Even though Mel is well ...Mel, she still needs you to have her back sometimes too." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips grazing her knuckles with a kiss before he left her to make her decision.


	19. Vanishing Act

**Author's Note:**_ I want to offer another thank you to those that have reviewed. I dedicate this chapter to Mentally-Unstable who is without a doubt my inspiration for writing. :) Ok dude, no more chic flick moments_

* * *

Autumn wandered into the kitchen to find Dave and Molly trying to light candles on an enormous cake. "Hey guys, need some help?"

"Sure." Dave held out a lighter, and Molly placed her hand on his stopping him.

"Melony has looked everywhere for you. We finally decided that you must have left with Doug. Where have you been?"

"Outside on the front porch sulking like a baby."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Molly smiled. "Go find her. We'll finish up here."

--- --- ---

In the backyard Autumn saw Shannon sitting at a table with Benoit, Eddie and Booker but no sign of Mel. So she decided to join Jericho at the bar. "Hey Goldie have you seen Mel?"

"Yeah she went to get me something." His words only slightly slurred but she could tell he was in need of something to eat and a few cups of coffee couldn't hurt either.

Autumn frowned. "Something?"

"Yeah for my head."

She shook her head. "I'm not even going to make that joke. It's too easy. Fix me a drink Goldie."

Jericho leaned across the bar. "Only if you fix me a plate. I'm starving!"

"How much have you had?"

He started counting on his fingers and rambling incoherently to her about fruity drinks, too much alcohol and not being wasteful. She just laughed and came to the terms that he must have made one of his new designer drinks and added too much alcohol. And genius that he was decided that it was better to waste not, want not. "Come on Goldilocks and have a seat. I'll be right back."

She fixed a huge plate of barbeque, cole slaw, rolls and some sort of macaroni dish and grabbed a coke.

"Wow, looks like someone is really hungry." Shannon took the plate from her hands and walked with her.

"Oh no, it's for Jericho. He had one too many cocktails." She stopped mid-stride for a moment and looked at him. "I owe you a thanks."

"For what?"

"What you said on the porch." She smiled. "It amazes me how well you know me."

"It's no problem. After all you and Mel are two of my closest friends."

"Well, it's a big deal to me, so thank you." She kissed his cheek and continued on to take Jericho his plate. Shannon stood in his tracks and watched her. It was no big surprise that he liked her, he had liked her for some time now but had never said anything for fear of ruining their friendship. But in their almost ten years of knowing each other she had never kissed him, not even on the cheek. His hand absently rubbed the spot her lips had marked and he smiled. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance for him.

--- --- ----

Dave walked outside and motioned for Chris. "Hey, where's Mel? The cake is ready."

"That seems to be the question of the moment." Chris frowned and walked inside. "Last time I saw her was about fifteen minutes ago and she was going upstairs to get some aspirin for Jericho." I'm going to check upstairs.

"Hurry up man. These candles are burning out."

Chris bounded down the stairs. "She's not upstairs. Where's Jericho?"

The men went outside where Jericho was sitting with Shannon, Autumn and Eddie. Chris tried to control his voice but he was beginning to worry. Mel wouldn't leave without saying something and Dave already said both Chris and Mel's cars were in the drive way. "Have you seen Mel?"

Jericho raised his hand signaling he had something to say but at the moment his mouth was full.

"I think Jericho is trying to say Mel went to get a brain for his head." Autumn laughed and stopped when she suddenly noticed the look of fear on Chris's face.

"Yeah holmes. This fool needs a new brain and a bath." Eddie turned to Jericho. "Man you smell like a Tequila factory."

"What's wrong Chris?" Autumn asked and shot Eddie and Chris a look.

Chris shook his head. "Nothing really." He paused to regain his composure that was slowly starting to slip away. "I was just upstairs and she wasn't there. Both cars are here and she's no where to be found."

Autumn grabbed her cell phone and dialed her sister's number and got directed to voice mail where she left a message. "I got her voice mail. This is silly. She's around here somewhere. She didn't just disappear."

"Yeah, Autumn's right. Maybe she went on a walk to get some air or something." Shannon offered.

"No worry's bro, I'll go drive down the street and look for her." Eddie got up and grabbed his keys off the nearby table.

--- --- ---

Molly came outside and noticed the entire group was settled around one table and looked more than a little somber. "What's up guys? I have cake without candles waiting to be served."

"Have you heard from Mel?" Chris asked as he paced around the table with a beer in hand.

"No, I thought she was out here." Molly frowned and handed Chris a box.

"What's this? He sat his beer down and noticed it hadn't been mailed yet his name was scrawled across it in black ink.

Molly shrugged and took a seat. "I don't know. The doorbell rang and I went to see who it was and that box was just sitting there."

Everyone around the table grew silent, an uneasy feeling overcame them all as he opened the box. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment. He pulled a cell phone from the box and his hand trembled.

"What is it Chris?" Dave stood over his shoulder and took the phone from him.

Benoit stared into the box as if it held a great mystery and in many ways it did. He fell back into an empty chair with the box settling on his lap. He reached into the box and pulled out a note. One of his worst fears just came true.


	20. Secrets and Lies

The note simply read. "I have your wife. You have three days to come up with five million dollars. No cops. Wait for my call."

Chris let out a roar and stood up, knocking over his chair in the process. He slapped the note against Dave's chest and ran into the house, knocking over everything that stood in the way of his car keys.

"Chris! What are you doing?" Autumn screamed and Dave gently eased her out of the way.

"Talk to me man. What's going on?"

Chris had his keys in his hand, his heart pounded in his chest. Dave blocked his path. "Get out of my way Batista!"

"Not to you tell me where you're going."

"I'm going to get my wife back!" His face was red, tears flooded his eyes but he was too angry to try to push them away as they fell.

"You know where she is?"

"Lesnar. Who else would do this? It's coincidental that he shows up and my wife goes missing, don't you think?"

Dave thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully because he wasn't sure how to deal with such a situation. "But what if it isn't Lesnar?"

"Who the fuck else could do this? He took my fucking wife and is going to do God knows what to her! I'm going to kill the bastard!"

"If it was Lesnar, let me go find him. Let me deal with him. You need to be here."

Chris raked a hand through his hair. His quietly shed tears turning into sobs as he left his head fall against the wall. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? Pace the floors! I have to do something."

"It's just a suggestion, but you could call the cops."

"NO!" Chris shook his head adamantly. "Absolutely no cops. The note said no cops and I'm not risking it. Not yet."

"Where is Lesnar staying?"

"Ask Autumn, she knows." Chris hissed through clenched teeth.

Autumn looked at Dave and shrugged. "I have no idea where Brock is."

"Sure you do, aren't you the one that got him to come back for her?"

Autumn appeared dumfounded. "No, I had nothing to do with him coming back here!"

"But you never wanted your sister with me. You wanted her with Brock!"

Autumn shook her head. Her own tears flowing freely. "No Chris, you are wrong. I did have my doubts about you at first but only because I never wanted to see Mel hurt again. I wanted to be sure that you wouldn't treat her like he did. I'm sorry Chris. I really am. It's obvious to everyone that you love her and are the best thing that has happened to her." Autumn eased into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to go downstairs and see what I can find out." Dave walked away after Autumn nodded letting him know everything was ok, for the moment.

Chris stood at the window his back to her. He didn't say a word. He couldn't stop the tears from coming or the anger for whoever had his wife from boiling up inside him. He hurt like never before. It was literally as if a piece of him was missing.

"There's something I need to tell you." Autumn walked over and sat down in a plush chair next to where Chris was standing. He still didn't face her and she didn't try to force him. "Melony doesn't know this, actually no one does but me and Brock." Chris turned toward her. "Brock didn't leave Melony willingly. I caught him with other women on more than one occasion. I thought it would hurt Mel less if he walked away as opposed to telling her that he was a serial cheater. I knew she would forgive him and be miserable as opposed to leaving him after all she had invested in him. So I threatened him, more like blackmailed him I guess. Either he leaves without a word or I would call in some favors and make sure he never saw the light of day again. One of the females he was 'seeing' was underage. Therefore he gave in and left without a word or explanation. And you know the rest."

Chris plopped down on the bed and stared at Autumn for a minute before he ever said a word. "Thank you."

She half smiled and they both sat there for a moment in silence, knowing that each was in their own way trying to make sense of things.

"I want her back." Chris said with his voice cracking.

"Me too."

--- --- ---

Chris, Autumn, Shannon and Molly were all gathered in the living room waiting on Dave to return. Everyone else had long since left at Chris's request. And Dave managed to call in a few favors and track Lesnar's credit card usage pinning him to a hotel in downtown Atlanta. No one really said much. Molly and Autumn drank cup after cup of coffee and Chris paced the room nervously. Shannon sat on the edge of the sofa wringing his hands. Suddenly the cell phone that had been left for Chris rang and everyone surrounded him. "Where's my wife?" Chris barked into the phone.

"She's safe, for the moment." The unidentifiable man said on the other end.

"Let me talk to her."

"In a minute. First I want you to listen. Like the note said, you have three days to get me my money. I want one million in cash and the rest transferred between two bank accounts. I'll give you the numbers and further instruction when you have the money."

Chris closed his eyes quickly saying a prayer that he was doing the right thing. "Fine, but first let me talk to my wife."

There was a pause then he could hear the man telling Mel that she had three seconds to make it count. "Chris, I'm ok." Was all she had time to say as the phone was being taken away he heard her tell him that she loved him.

"Mel! Mel!" Chris called out but got a dial tone for his answer.


	21. Invested and Protected

Chris clutched the phone in his hand and resisted the urge to throw it against the wall shattering it into a million pieces. Instead he banged his fist into his chest much like he did in the ring. He wanted the pain to stop. But he knew it wouldn't, not until he was able to reach out and physically touch Mel. He needed her and now he realized just how much.

He turned around everyone's eyes were on him and he couldn't help but think about how much he appreciated them being there yet giving him his space. While they were all worried sick they knew to let him speak on his own terms. That's why they were there, that and the fact they were Mel's family therefore like his own.

"What did he say?" Molly asked in almost a whisper.

"He wants his money in installments." He paused, a fresh supply of tears welled up. "I talked to Mel. She said she was ok, and then he hung up."

A sigh of relief was given by all. Not that any one of them ever gave into the thought that Melony may be dead but it was there, in the backs of their minds.

"Do you still think its Brock?" Autumn asked.

Chris shook his head. "I'm not sure what to think anymore."

--- --- ---

Chris sat down in a chair and scribbled something down on a notepad and dialed the phone. Even though he was a WWE superstar he handled all his own money. He didn't have an accountant or agent or anyone else to deal with. His money was in a bank in Atlanta. And right now he needed to find out exactly how much he could get his hands on. And although the bank was closed he had managed to become close friends with the president of the bank. The president of which he was currently trying to contact. After a few minutes on the phone Chris was scribbling away on the notepad and thanking the man on the other end. He hung up and returned to where the group was anxiously waiting for an update.

"What's the deal bro?" Autumn asked as she handed his a cup of coffee which he readily took.

"Well, the money isn't really a problem. I just have to go down there in the morning and move some things around. I'll have to sell off a lot of our assets, cash in some stocks and all that. But I think transferring all that money is going to raise some flags. But I'm hoping Mr. Harriman can help with that."

"Mr. Harriman?" Shannon asked in confusion.

Chris shook his head. "Yeah he's the president of my bank. An older man, reminds me of my own father."

"You know Mel is going to kill you if you do all that." Molly couldn't help but smile. She knew for a fact that those stocks were Mel's babies. She spent grueling hours going over her portfolio, watching the stock ticker religiously and even subscribed to all those stock newspapers. Molly also knew that Mel spent months putting together the perfect stocks for Chris and she'd done so well for him that other co-workers would ask her about investments and the like.

Shannon and Autumn chuckled.

"You're right. She'll kill me, but that's a chance I have to take."

"No you don't. Let us help out. I'm sure we can all come up with enough without anyone having to sell off anything." Autumn looked around, Molly and Shannon both nodding in agreement.

Chris shook his head. "No. I can handle this."

"We're not saying you can't. All we're saying is we want to help, so let us." Molly weighed in.

"Here man." Shannon handed Chris a glass of whiskey. "What it comes down to is we are all family here and families have each other's backs."

"Just think about it ok?" Autumn said as she stood to excuse herself from the room.

"I'll think about it. But that doesn't mean I'll accept." He polished off the glass of Jack Daniels and Shannon poured him another. "I'm going to go upstairs for a while. Let me know when Dave gets back."

"Sure thing man."

They took what they could get from Chris, considering he wasn't one to accept help from anyone. But they knew this was different. They knew that he would do anything for Melony or any one of them because that was just the type of guy he was. He loved his family more than anything else in the world and Mel was all that mattered to him. One without the other was like the Earth without the Sun.

--- --- ---

Molly, Shannon and Autumn busied themselves by cleaning up the house and outside. They would consider doing anything to take their minds off the past few hours. But the silence between them spoke volumes. No one knew exactly what to say and they were anticipating Dave getting back to the house. But on top of that Autumn had other concerns. She had yet to get in touch with Doug. He wasn't answering his cell phone or home phone and when he had left in her car he said he would only be gone twenty minutes. Not that she really needed her car but she could use his support after all isn't that what good boyfriends did?

Shannon noticed her standing off to the side and walked over placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you know we're gonna get her back right? Mel is one tough girl. I bet whoever took her is already rethinking things."

"I know Shan, thanks. I'm just wondering where Doug is."

"He never came back?"

"No. He missed the entire party." She tried to hide her disappointment and Shannon saw right through her. He couldn't understand how someone like Doug could do her that way. Autumn was the most wonderful girl he'd ever met and any man should be lucky that they had her.

"You want me to call someone or go look for him?"

Autumn smiled. "That's really sweet and I appreciate but its Atlanta, where would you look?"

Shannon shrugged. "I'm not sure but ..."

She interrupted him, shaking her head back and forth. "No. No, it doesn't even matter where you would look. As long as I get my car back I don't care. I've had it. My sister is missing, the last words I said to her were in anger and where is Doug? Exactly!"

Shannon wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "It's ok. Mel knows you didn't mean it. I'm sure that's the last thing on her mind."

Autumn pulled free of his hold. "No it's not ok! He's supposed to love me and my family! He's supposed to be here for me! I can't handle all this on my own!" At the last word she couldn't hold it together any more the tears started to flow and wouldn't stop.

Shannon pulled her into him and wrapped both arms protectively around her. The sobs came even harder and Autumn didn't resist. "Hey now. Shh. You're not alone, you got me."

--- --- ---


	22. Enemy Territory

Twisted Deceptions- 22

Enemy Territory

Melony tried to keep her composure the best she could but inside she was screaming for Chris.

At least three hours had passed since she'd been snatched from her very own home. She never saw it coming, never had a chance to scream for help. She was on her way downstairs with aspirin for Jericho when she heard a noise coming from the garage. She opened the door that connected the house to the garage and looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary she turned on her way back inside. That was it, her last memory before things went black. Now she was in a car as she had been for the last two hours. Mel didn't have a clue where she was going as she had been blindfolded, gagged and her hands taped together for the entire trip. Her kidnappers were quiet for the most part and when they did speak it was through some sort of voice distortion device. This made her even more suspicious of who was holding her hostage.

Instructions of sorts had been given to Mel as soon as she had regained consciousness. If she cooperated and didn't try to escape no harm would come to her. That is if Chris came through with the five million dollars and even though they didn't have that kind of money lying around she knew Chris would come through for her. The car slowed down and seemingly turned off the main highway as the soothing buzz of tires rolling on the concrete gave way to the crackling sound of rocks and dirt. If this was it for her, there was no way she was going down without a fight.

Mel estimated that they drove over the rocky terrain for about ten minutes before coming to a stop. Two car doors opened and shut then the door next to her opened and she was helped out of the car. Not one word was said to her as she was led into a building, house or some sort of enclosed structure. She could hear a TV playing somewhere in the room and the smell of food tempted her nostrils. The man spoke telling her to count to sixty and she could remove the blindfold and gag. She felt the tape being cut from her wrists and part of her wanted to immediately snatch off the blindfold but another part of her reasoned that they were after money and when they got it she would be free. Mel started counting slowly in her mind then she heard the door shut and a lock click into place. She removed the gag first just in case he was still there testing her. Then she removed the blindfold and waited as her eyes adjusted to the light.

She was definitely in a house or assuming from the rustic decor, maybe a cabin. That would explain the rocky road earlier. There was no window, no phone, no escaping. There was however a small bathroom, a TV and a mini refrigerator full of water, sodas and other drinks. She pulled out a bottle of water and inspected it closely before opening the still sealed lid. Then she noticed the table with a plate of cheeses, fruit and sandwiches. She wanted to refuse the food in case it was tainted but apparently someone wanted to make her as comfortable as possible and she really needed to keep her strength up in case of an opportunity to escape. Giving in she nibbled at the cheese and waited to see if there would be any effect, when none came she ate more.

There was no clock in the room but there was a local television channel that suggested she was still in Georgia. Probably still close to Atlanta, unless she had been out for longer than she realized. Regaining her senses, she marched over to the door and started banging on it. "Who are you? Why are you doing this? When will you let me go?" She wasn't really sure why she chose to ask those questions. Deep down she was hoping for an answer, a clue, anything really. But as she suspected no reply came and she sat back down on the bed then all of a sudden something caught her attention. Someone was sliding a piece of paper under the door. She carefully picked it up and unfolded it.

'_You will be free to go as soon as I have the money. No one wishes to harm you. You will see that you should have everything you need in your room. If not just make a list and slide it under the door. Pen and paper are in the nightstand.'_

--- --- ---

Dave came in through the front door startling Molly. "Where is everyone?"

"Chris is upstairs and Autumn and Shannon are in the kitchen. What's wrong?"

"We got a problem." Dave looked around nervously. "It's Lesanar."

"What about him?" Molly asked with hesitation.

"He's on his way here."

"What?" Molly jumped off the couch where she had been sitting trying to read a magazine.

"Look, I don't think he had anything about Mel's kidnapping. When I confronted him it was all I could do to stop him from destroying the whole hotel."

"Well, that's good I guess. But why is he coming here?"

"That's the problem. He wants to talk to Chris. he has some wicked idea that they can work together to get Mel back."

Molly knew there was no way both Brock and Chris could be in the same room without tearing each other apart. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Dave raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I did? It's kind of hard to stop a man who's on a mission. And the guy is a little bigger than me you know. Kinda scary."

"Dave! And what to plan on doing when he gets here." Molly asked anxiously.

"I was hoping you could help me there."

--- --- ----

Chris laid across the bed his head filling with all sorts of thoughts that he would pay any amount to make go away. Mel was all alone with a strange man, or so he assumed. She was probably scared out of her mind. He couldn't stand to think of her alone and scared. He felt so helpless, like he was letting her down. But there was nothing he could do but follow orders and pray to God that she was safe. But he still felt like he should be doing more. He got up and poured another glass of whiskey. Some time earlier he had found the bottle and a plate of food at his bedroom door. He couldn't stand the thought of eating and he'd never been a 'drinker', but the brown liquor seemed to keep his nerves under control. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed their luggage still sat where he dropped it earlier that day and Mel's shopping bags sat nearby. He picked up her suitcase first and unzipped it. Carefully he removed piece by piece of her clothing and laid it on the bed. He came to one of her favorite t shirts, the one that she slept in just the night before. It was actually his shirt but she had taken it as her own and he never reclaimed it. A slight smile spread across his face as he brought the shirt up to his nose, it still smelled like her. She had a knack for claiming his shirts, not that he minded. He inhaled her perfume and sighed. It was killing him not to be able to comfort her, to hold her. He laid the shirt aside and pulled one of the shopping bags over to the bed.

One bag was filled with slacks; black, gray, pinstripe. He laid them gently on the chair. It warmed his heart to think of how much Mel put into taking care of him and putting so much effort into the things she did. He pulled out a bunch of shirts that matched perfectly with each pair of pants. Pang and guilt ripped through him. She was out doing all this for him and he was here sulking like a little boy when he should have been out enjoying the day with her. What if he never got the chance again? He slapped his face for even thinking like that. He was going to get her back and soon.

He poured another glass of the whiskey down his throat and reached for the other bag. Inside he found two gift wrapped boxes and pulled them out. He sat the first one in his lap and carefully removed the small card from the ribbon.

_'Because you are the hardest man to shop for, yet the easiest to please.' _

He removed the lid from the box and removed a sheer white piece of lingerie. He rubbed the silky material between his fingers as he imagined her standing before him wearing it. Mel was stunning in everything she wore but when she wore white it drove him mad with passion. He raked a hand through his hair and tossed the garment aside. The box also held a box of imported white chocolates and massage oils. He replaced the lid and slid the box under the bed.

The second box was much smaller and lighter. As he did with the first he set it on his lap and removed the card.

_'Because all good th__ings are worth waiting for__.. .'_

He removed the lid and all the tissue paper to reveal a home pregnancy test still in the box.


	23. Throwdown

Twisted Deceptions- 23

Brock sat in his car with the motor still running. He knew it was stupid to come here, to try to reason with Chris. But Batista had already confronted him about the whereabouts of Melony and he knew nothing. But he wanted to know, he had a right to didn't he? As he sat there in the Benoit driveway staring up at the two story colony house he was starting to doubt it all. He just couldn't help it he was an idiot to ever let her go. He should have fought for her. Maybe Chris was the better man, but then again maybe he wasn't because a real man would have never let Melony be taken from their own home. He banged his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. If only she would have left with him like he wanted, she would be safe and with him.

He turned off the engine and looked over the grounds. He knew Mel must be happy here. It's pretty much what she always wanted. In a way that made him happy and a little sad at the same time. Brock took his time walking up to the door. It wasn't that he was scared of Chris, because he knew he could take him. He just didn't like the idea of walking into a home that Mel shared with another man. Uneasily he pushed the doorbell and waited.

A moment later Batista opened the door and stepped outside. "Look man, I haven't seen Chris since I got back. He's upstairs and no one is going to bother him. I really think you should just leave."

"I told you I want to talk to Chris. I didn't come here to start no shit."

Dave braced himself in the doorway just in case Brock tried to brush past him. But Brock stepped back and rubbed his forehead. "You know I'm not leaving until I say my peace. Chris needs to know from me that I had nothing to do with this."

"I think you are already in the clear Brock." Molly's voice came from behind Dave as she made her way around his tall form. "After talking to Dave and going over my notes it looks like you were with Dave when the kidnapper called here."

Brock eyes her skeptically. "What are you the fucking CSI now?"

"Hey man, you can't talk to her like that." Dave stepped forward about ready to chuck Lesnar out on his ass.

"Sorry. What I meant to say is what are you talking about?"

Molly shoved the legal pad in Brock's hands. "See for yourself."

Dave and Molly watched as he read the page then flipped it over. "Ok, I admit that's pretty good detective skills, at least it clears me as a suspect."

"For now." Dave mumbled.

Brock ignored his comment and turned his attention to Molly. "So this is what they want?"

"Yeah, five million dollars broken down into installments."

"I can get part of it if that helps." Brock handed the note pad back to Molly.

"We've got it under control." Dave said as he leaned back against the door.

"Is that so, big man?"

Molly cleared her throat hoping to distract the two from going at it. She fidgeted nervously with the note pad there wasn't much else she could do. She and Dave thought Brock would be willing to give up once his name was cleared, at least they hoped he would. What they didn't count on was getting caught by Chris fraternizing with Lesnar.

-- -- --

Upon further inspection of the room, Melony found toiletries in the bathroom and fresh clothes in the dresser. And seeing as how she probably wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon she decided a hot shower might make her feel better. She inspected the bathroom carefully making sure there weren't any peep holes or cameras. After frequent visits to tanning beds, you just start to look for these types of things. Satisfied that the room was safe she carefully undressed. She caught her reflection in the full length mirror on the back of the door and her mind immediately went to the gifts she'd gotten for Chris. Without hesitation her hand came up to her stomach and rested there. She let her mind wander and she couldn't help but smile as she thought of having a baby with Chris. There was no doubt he would be ecstatic. It was so easy to picture him as a loving father. It was no secret that he wanted a family, but Mel had been hesitant, thinking only of her career and the impact getting pregnant would have on it. But none of that mattered now. She turned on the water in the shower and her tears started to flow. Her body shuddered from the sobs. Anger and shock left her and made way for the fear that she was now feeling. She stepped underneath the water and wrapped her arms protectively around herself. All she wanted was to be safe at home with Chris. She needed him, needed desperately to feel his arms around her. She needed to know that she was going to make it through this to get back home to him.

-- -- --

"Just what the fuck is going on here?" Chris asked as he stepped onto the porch and came face-to-face with Brock Lesnar.

Dave placed himself between the two turning his back to Lesnar. "He was just leaving Chris. It's under control."

"The hell it is!" Benoit pushed past Dave and stepped up to Lesnar. "Where's my wife Lesnar?"

"She was with me this afternoon."

That was all it took for Chris to pounce. He charged into Lesnar knocking him down the steps of the porch. Lesnar recovered and Chris landed a punch to Lesnar's jaw. Even though Lesnar was basically asking for it with that comment, Batista grabbed Chris by the arm and got pushed away for his efforts. He knew Chris well enough to just back off, this was his fight and he would handle it as he saw fit. Still Batista stood nearby just in case it got out of hand. He watched a smug Lesnar rub his jaw and Chris backed off.

"Get out of here Lesnar or I swear you will regret it." Chris seethed as his fists stayed clinched at his side.

Lesnar took a step back. "I didn't come here for this. I'm concerned about Mel and I have a right to know what's going on."

"You don't have any rights to _my_ wife. I will make sure she's protected and returned safely to me."

Lesnar snickered. "Yeah, cause you've done such a stand-up job so far."

This time Dave beat Chris to the punch, his fist connecting with Lesnar's nose. Blood poured from his nostrils. "Fine. I'm going but I promise you if anything happens to Mel, it's on you Benoit."

Neither man said a word as they watched as Lesnar stormed off, got in his car and drove away. "You know he's right." Chris spoke up as he walked up the steps to the house.

"What do you mean?"

Chris leaned across the railing of the porch watching the fireflies dance across the late night sky. "I didn't protect Melony. I didn't keep her safe. I've failed her."

Batista followed suit and leaned against the railing. "Come on man, you can't blame yourself. No one could have predicted this."

"But I do blame myself. Someone came into our home and took my wife. Who else is there to blame?"

"The bastard that did this, that's who."

Chris swiped at the tears spilling from his eyes. "I won't rest until she's back here with me."

"I know man. I know." Batista squeezed Benoit's shoulder before returning inside the house leaving Chris to grieve in private.


	24. To Hear Your Voice

Mel tossed and turned all night. Nightmares plagued her and she woke up in a cold sweat. The clock read nine a.m. and she noticed there was a tray of breakfast on the table near the bed. Had she really managed to sleep through someone entering the room? Now she was petrified and fighting her emotions. It did no good to cry, yet she couldn't seem to stop the tears. She was cold and lonely inside. Easily she could see how going without conversation could drive a person mad. She picked up the pen and pad, scribbled something down and slid it under the door. And while she waited she nibbled at her breakfast and flipped through the TV channels. A few minutes later the answer to her question arrived under the door. She had asked if it was possible for her to talk to her husband even for a minute. The response: '_I'll have to talk to the boss. Just hang tight.'_ She crumbled up the paper and threw it across the room.

After pacing the room, taking a shower and getting dressed, Mel sat and stared at the clock. There was no way of knowing exactly how long she'd been held prisoner. And right now she didn't care she just wanted to get out of there. Patience was never one of her strong points and right now the waiting game was taking it's toll. She was starting to doubt her own sanity.

Out of desperation she once again picked up pen and paper. _Dear Chris..._

-- -- --

Chris stepped in the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor where Mr. Harriman's office was located. "Thanks for meeting with me." Chris said as he shook the older man's hand.

"It's no problem." Mr. Harriman motioned for Chris to take a seat as he walked around behind his desk and sat down. "So Chris, how's the wife?"

Chris averted his eyes to the floor. "She's good."

"Glad to hear it. So married life is treating you ok?" Mr. Harriman chuckled.

Chris grinned. "I can't complain."

Glad that the small talk was over Chris looked over all the paperwork that was spread out before him. But before he could sign and get the ball rolling a financial advisor was brought in as a precautionary measure. The meeting lasted about an hour. But all in all the transaction went smoothly, thanks to Mr. Harriman. Chris waited another thirty minutes before the first part of his money was transferred into his account. He shook hands with Mr. Harriman and thanked him profusely before leaving the office. Outside the sun beat down on Chris as he walked to his car. There was nothing he could do now but go home and wait for further instruction.

The drive home seemed exceptionally long. Maybe it was because Chris replayed the night Mel went missing over and over in his head in slow motion. Trying to recall anything and everything that might give him a clue as to who did this he drew blank. There was no one that he didn't know at the party. No signs of anything out of the ordinary. While it should give him some peace of mind, it actually made him feel the opposite. What if it was someone they knew? What if someone he invited into his home, someone he worked with on a daily basis did this. Now he didn't know who he could trust. Which only made matters worse.

Chris pulled in the drive way just as the cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Get a pen and paper. I'll call back in ten minutes with the account number." The caller hung up and Chris hit the steering wheel with his fist in frustration. He was so tired of having to wait. He got out of the car and made his way up to the door where he was met by Shannon.

"I know this is a bad time but I wanted you to hear it from me."

Chris switched his weight from one leg to the other. "What is it Shannon I don't have all day."

"I know work is the last thing on your mind but I didn't know how soon things would be settled so I called Shane and told him what was goin' on. But don't worry he'll keep it quiet."

"Dammit!" Chris paced back and forth. "How do you know he won't contact the authorities?"

"Because he owes me a few favors and he's the only Mc Mahon I trust, besides Linda. Mel would want you both to still have your jobs when this mess is over."

Chris stopped and studied the young man. He recalled all the things Mel had ever told him about Shannon. He knew Mel thought of Shannon as a brother and he had always been her protector before Chris came along. "Sorry Shannon. I know you're right and I appreciate you basically saving our careers. I'm just too stressed to think straight right now."

"I understand man." Shannon reached out and shook Chris's hand.

"Thanks." Chris responded. He could definitely see why Mel spoke so highly of Moore.

-- -- --

Inside the house Chris took his usual position pacing back and forth in the living room. He walked a path from one side to the other right by the windows that overlooked the front lawn of their home. It was as if he were expecting Mel to pull up at any moment and run into his arms. Molly and Autumn had basically set up camp in the kitchen ready to do anything that needed to be done. Batista had flown out about an hour earlier to do a SmackDown taping and go by his house to take care of some things before returning to Atlanta. And Shannon had taken it upon himself to watch over Chris by sitting in the living room pretending to listen to his Ipod. But when the cell phone rang again it was obvious that Shannon's Ipod was either off or turned down on the lowest of volumes as he jumped straight up and ran over by Chris. "Hello?"

Chris grabbed a pen and pad off the end table and jotted down some numbers and what appeared to be the name of a foreign bank.

"I need to speak to my wife. Let me just hear her voice."

The man on the other end paused. "You've got until ten tonight to get the money in this account or you'll never see your wife again."

"It will be there. Please, just let me know that she's ok."

There was another pause and then a sound as if the phone had been dropped.

"Chris? Are you there?" Her soft voice called out.

He choked back tears. "Melony, baby are you ok? Have they hurt you?"

Mel unintentionally started sobbing. "I'm fine Chris. I miss you! I want to come home."

His grief was overwhelming him. "I'm doing everything they want Mel. Just hang in there."

"I have to go now. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too sweetheart." He managed to get out before the line went dead.

-- -- --


	25. Say a Little Prayer

Twisted Deceptions -25

Melony was sobbing after her talk with Chris. Now her kidnapper or one of his henchmen was leading her back to her room. It was hard for her to tell who was who, since they all dressed in black and wore ski masks. They were extra careful to conceal their identity. But easily she could tell that there were at least three different men. All of their body types were different especially in height. And it would seem that the tallest of the three was the _boss_. But she really had no way of being sure; it was just an estimated guess. The door to her room came into sight and she panicked at the thought of being locked back up away from the world.

Instincts and adrenaline kicked in. She spun on her heels and stomped the guy's foot and kicked him in the shin. He went down and she took off running. Behind her she could hear him cursing and she sped up but before she could make it out of what looked like a dining room she was caught around the waist and lifted off the floor.

"That's real clever. Do you really think you ought to be acting like that considering your situation?"

She struggled against him and managed to bite down on his arm. He let out a yelp but kept his arm closed around her. "I don't want to hurt you but you're making it pretty hard not too."

"Let me go! Put me down!"

"Sorry can't do that." His hand closed over her mouth. "You know, you really are one tough lady." He chuckled.

A cold chill ran through her. That voice. Mel was sure she'd heard it before. Her mind raced and suddenly she couldn't wait to get back to her room.

-- -- --

Once she was safely inside the confines of her personal prison, she lie across the bed and let go of the unshed tears. Some how she ended up crying herself to sleep and when she woke she replayed the events of earlier in her mind, trying to place that voice. She could hear it so plainly in her head, but she couldn't place it with the owner. She just couldn't think. She couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling that the answer was so close. Mel paced the floor and went over the events of that day leading up to her kidnapping. She hadn't noticed anyone following her. There was her encounter with Brock, but she didn't think he would have her kidnapped and even if he did, he would have made himself known by now. She paced back and forth, her mind racing. It had to be someone they knew because he was waiting got her in the bedroom. It was coming back to her now. She had just gotten the aspirin for Jericho and walked into the bedroom when a hand clasped over her mouth. And that was the last thing she remembered. How could someone get into her house unnoticed by all their guests, unless it was someone they knew. But who?

-- -- --

Chris finished up the transfer of the money, two million dollars into a bank account in Amsterdam. He checked the clock, it was only four p.m. He wouldn't hear from the kidnappers until after ten p.m. cursing under his breath he walked into the kitchen where Molly was sitting at the table drinking yet another cup of coffee. Lately all he could do was watch and admire the people that he and Mel had surrounded themselves with.

"Did you get it transferred?" Molly asked as she looked up from her book.

Chris took a seat at the table and nodded. "Yeah. I'm guessing I won't hear from them until after ten though." He poured a cup of coffee and took a sip deciding it wasn't exactly what he wanted; he got up and grabbed a beer before settling back at the table. "What are you reading?"

Molly smiled and turned the page. "It's the bible Chris."

He couldn't help but laugh. "I know that. I mean what verse?"

"The Lords prayer."

Chris nodded. "Does it give you any comfort?"

"Some. But I really don't know what else to do. So I pray and read the bible. I just want Mel back here with us."

Chris was quiet as he drank his beer then he looked at Molly, his eyes watering. "Will you help me pray? I don't know what else to do for her Molly. I'm lost."

His outreach brought tears to her own eyes and she took his hand in hers and led him in a prayer asking for the safe return of his wife and her best friend. By the end they were both in near sobs yet calmness came over Chris. And for the first time he felt like he could maybe get some sleep. As he walked up the stairs he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, was Mel able to sleep? Was she eating? He collapsed onto the bed and before he could think about it anymore he was asleep.


	26. Raging Irish Bull

Twisted Deceptions- 26

**Note: I can't thank you enough to those who have left me a kind review; Mentally-Unstable, Inday, and TakersLady! You guys are the best! And your reviews honestly mean alot.**

* * *

Chris, disoriented awoke to the cell phone ringing beside him. He flipped it open and mumbled a hello.

"Benoit, it seems that you are on your way to being a real hero. Congratulations. I'll call back in the morning with further instructions."

Chris sat up on the side of the bed and stared at the glowing numbers on the beside clock. He had slept for almost six straight hours. He didn't know how that was even possible considering the nightmares he's had while in such a deep sleep. He went in the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He cringed as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He hadn't shaved in two days, his clothes were all wrinkled and he had circles under his eyes. He wet his hands and raked them through his hair to smooth it down. _If Mel were here she would love this. _He thought to himself as he picked up a razor and tossed it in the trash. For some reason that he didn't quite understand why Mel was always trying to get him to grow his beard out and he would argue that he would look like a crazy mountain man. To which she would giggle. He could clearly hear her unmistakable laugh. He closed his eyes and braced his arms against the sink and inhaled. The smell of her was everywhere and right now it was overwhelming. Chris prayed that if opened his eyes right now, she would be standing behind him. He choked back a surge of emotion and slowly opened his eyes only to see his reflection staring back at him. He slammed both hands against the counter. It was killing him. He couldn't do a damn thing but wait. Anger boiled inside him, all he wanted was to get his hands on the man that had destroyed his happiness. He splashed another round of cold water on his face and dried off before changing clothes and heading down stairs.

-- -- --

"Hi Chris, did you manage to get some sleep?" Autumn asked as she set a cup of coffee on the breakfast bar for him.

"Thanks. Yeah, I got woke up by a call from _him._"

"What did he say this time?"

"Nothing new. Just that he got the money and would call back in the morning for the rest of the money." Chris took a sip of the hot liquid and sat down at the bar. "Where are Molly and Shannon?"

Autumn poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the nearby table. "Well, Molly went to pick up Dave at the airport. And Shannon went to pick up take out."

"And you got stuck babysitting me?"

"Yeah bro, I drew the short straw." She smiled. "So what do you feel up to?"

Chris frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not watching movies, playing cards or any of that shit."

She got up and went over to the refrigerator. "No, I meant beer, Jack and Coke or Tequila?"

"Now I have to wonder how I could ever be mad at you. Bring on the Tequila."

She grabbed a couple of shot glasses from Mel's collection and set them in the middle of the table along with the fifth of Jose Cuervo Tequila.

Chris smiled as he held a shot glass in his hand. "You know we aren't supposed to drink out of these right?"

"I know." Autumn poured them each a shot and they knocked it back. The routine went on like this for a few minutes, each quickly feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Chris held up his glass full of Tequila as if he were inspecting it. "Mel got this one when we were on a tour in Ireland. There were only five of them made and it's valued at a couple of hundred dollars I think. Anyway, we were at this pub and the bartender collected shot glasses. Of course Mel took it upon herself to start comparing their respected collections. The guy was apparently impressed enough with her knowledge and love of these little glasses that he showed her his most prized glasses that he kept locked in a box at the back of the pub. She was just in awe of these glasses, which I've never understood. But he explained the history of each glass in careful detail. Mel noticed he had two of these particular ones that were made by a knight or ancestor of a famous knight, I don't recall. So she tries to buy one from him and offers ridiculous amounts of money, to which the bartender declined. But you know how your sister is. She kept trying to persuade him until he finally made her a deal. If she could knock back five pints of his special Irish brew in five minutes or less, she could have the glass. Well, I need not tell you that the combination of Melony and a challenge proved a sweet victory for her. The bartender learned very quickly that you can't judge a book by the cover." Chris chuckled and knocked back the shot.

Autumn couldn't help but laugh. That was her sister alright. Sophisticated and demure on the outside and a raging bull on the inside. She was stubborn and never took no for an answer. She poured another round. "She never told me that. Then again she doesn't tell me a lot."

Chris knocked back another shot. "She's your older sister, she tries to watch out for you so much that she sometimes forgets to fill you in on the fun stuff, I suppose."

Autumn laughed. "You sound so wise for your age." She stuck out her tongue. "But you apparently don't know her as well as you think."

He poured them another round. "What do you mean?"

"This was before you two got together and she was still living in Norfolk. Mel was bored and decided that it would be fun to go out and get crazy. So Shannon, Mel and I went out bar hopping along the boardwalk in Virginia Beach. Mel of course is doing shots and ordering these weird concoctions all night long. And she's getting totally plastered yet maintaining that she is every bit as lucid as me and Shannon. Anyways, we hit about 5 different bars and lounges and closed down the last. By the time we got out of there, Mel was completely drunk. Shannon had to practically carry her to the car; thank goodness he only had a few beers that night. She fell asleep in the backseat and when we got back to her apartment she was so confused she didn't know where she was. But she got out of the car and started walking insisting she was alright. So Shannon and I were getting some stuff out of the car and when we caught up to Mel she was hugging a tree. It was this huge Oak tree and she had both arms wrapped around it and her head lying against the bark. It was just so funny. And to this day we really aren't sure what she thought she was doing. But we snapped a few pictures."

Chris almost fell off his chair laughing. It was so hard, yet so easy for him to picture his wife that way. She was always one of those people that handled their liquor so well. In fact she could out drink most guys he knew. Yet he knew she had a little wild side in her but he never questioned her about her past. He accepted that she was who she was. It was one of the many things he loved about her. "I'd love to see those pictures."

"I'll get them for you tomorrow." She picked up the empty bottle of Jose Cuervo and looked at Chris.

"Look in the pantry next to the wine rack."

Autumn came back carrying a new fifth and went to the refrigerator to get out the orange juice and cherry grenadine. "I think maybe we'd better tone this round down a bit. Tequila sunrise?"

"Sounds good." He walked to the cabinet and retrieved two glasses and set them on the table.

"You know, you and Mel are so lucky to have found each other. It must be so nice to have finally found your soul mate."

Chris laughed. "Yeah but if it wasn't for my friends I may have overlooked what was right under my nose."

"Well, I wish I would have overlooked Doug."

Chris arched his eyebrow. "I thought things were going good between you and Doug."

She shrugged and passed Chris his drink. "They were until the other day. He left with my car and I can't seem to get in touch with him. It's as if he's disappeared."

Chris smiled. "Maybe that's a good thing. Now you can't overlook what's right under _your_ nose."

She studied him for a moment almost dismissing his remark when curiosity got the better of her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm just saying." His words slightly slurred as he polished off his drink and slid his glass to her. She finished off her on and started making them another. "How long have you and Shannon been friends?"

Autumn shrugged. "I don't know. He and Mel were friends first. She introduced us as soon as I started working for WWE. So I guess about six years. Why?"

"So he's been your _friend _for six years and you have never thought of him in any other way?"

Autumn stirred her drink and thought about what Chris had just said. She had always thought of Shannon as just a friend. Not to say that she didn't find him attractive, because she did. It's just that had always been friends and neither had really sent off a vibe that they wanted to be more. Although if she were to be honest with herself, she would admit that she had often wished for a guy _like_ Shannon and had often compared her boyfriends to him. But she had never considered potentially ruining their friendship by dating. This was crazy. "Shannon is just my friend, that's all."

Chris laughed. "And that's your way of avoiding my question?"

"No. I, just... well, I've never given much thought to it. I mean of course we're close. And he's cute as hell."

"So what's the problem?" Chris asked as he finished yet another Tequila Sunrise.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"I just know Shannon likes you. I also know he's a decent guy, unlike Doug."

Autumn found herself feeling a bit giddy and her cheeks turned pink. "How do you know? Did he say something?"

"He didn't have to."

Autumn was just about to question him further, when Shannon came in carrying bags from a local restaurant. Both Chris and Autumn looked like they had just been caught with their hand sin the proverbial cookie jar.

"Did I interrupt something here? Shannon asked as he set the bags on the table and Chris and Autumn almost fell over laughing.


	27. Right There All Along

Shannon grabbed some plates out of a cabinet and passed set them on the table along with silverware. He still wasn't sure what was going on other than Chris and Autumn was obviously intoxicated to the fullest. He observed the two of them with a smile on his face. Amidst the situation of his best friend being kidnapped this was a nice alleviation from the worrying.

"Well, I think I'm going to go sleep this alcohol off." Chris gave a wink to Autumn which didn't go unnoticed by Shannon. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Wait, you have to eat something." Autumn motioned to the display of food that was set before her. "Come on Chris, you aren't leaving until you eat something."

"I'll take it with me." He smiled and took the plate Shannon put in his hands.

"You going to be ok man?"

Chris nodded and patted Shannon on the back. "Thanks to the two of you I will be. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They called in unison as they watched him walk away.

Shannon took a seat and fixed plates for both him and Autumn. "So, wanna tell me what that was all about?"

She smiled bashfully. "It was nothing. Just a brother and sister bonding, that's all." She giggled drunkenly.

"Then why are you smiling like a Cheshire cat?"

She brought her hand to her face to try to cover her embarrassment. "It's nothing S'more, really. Can we just eat? I'm starving."

"It's a nice night out. Want to move this to the porch?"

"Sure, sounds nice." She smiled and watched as he so politely grabbed her plate walking ahead as she grabbed their sodas and followed him. Even though his hands were full he still held the door open for her. Now all of a sudden she was noticing all the small things that he did. They sat quietly on the steps and listened as the crickets and katydids sang in the distance. A soft breeze blew in from the south and she watched him from the corner of her eye. Maybe Chris was right. Shannon had been there all along and she had been an idiot not to notice. Although there was no guarantee that he would feel the same about her.

"You're quiet for someone who just polished off about two fifths of Tequila."

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." She slurred her words as she squeezed some Duck Sauce on her Chinese Wanton.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Well, just not until I've had time to process it."

"Ok then." Shannon remarked and continued eating as they enjoyed the peacefulness night.

-- -- --

Chris sat the plate of Chinese food on the dresser and walked over sitting in the chair next to the window. He couldn't eat; he didn't want the effects of the alcohol to wear off just yet. He was in a state of drunken bliss, well not quite bliss but for the moment all he could think about was Mel and how much they had both taken for granted. He was stuck in the thought that each day was promised but had quickly realized that you never know when something may go wrong and you can't get those days back. He thought of all the things he'd yet to do in life and with Mel. He thought of how much time he spent worrying over petty things and how much he'd given to his job. It just wasn't worth it. And he vowed then and there to make a change. When he got Melony back they were really going to start living life, not just existing.

-- -- --

"You think we ought to check in on Chris?" Shannon asked as he stood next to Autumn at the kitchen sink.

"I think he probably passed out." She smiled and passed him a plate to dry off.

"Much like you are gonna do if you don't go lay down."

She saluted him and stumbled backwards before catching herself. "You're probably right."

"Whoa, you ok?"

"Never been better." She gazed at him thorough her long black eyelashes as if seeing him for the first time.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Autumn stepped forward, her face in close proximity to his. "Actually you do. Right there." She trailed her finger across his bottom lip. "My lips." And she kissed him feverently. And he reciprocated without a second thought. Then his conscious kicked in.

"What's wrong?" She asked as her hand lingered on his chest.

"Nothing. Well, it's just that… well, you're drunk."

She nuzzled her head into his neck and moved her body closer to him. "Correction, I've been drinking. I'm tipsy but not intoxicated and I fully know what I am doing here."

Shannon's heart was racing. He'd waited for this for so long but never expected for her to make the first move. While he wondered what was behind the sudden change of heart he didn't dare question it. He cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I'll ever be." She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the guest bedroom where she was currently camping out.

-- -- --

Melony lay awake staring at the ceiling. There was something so very familiar about the voice from earlier. Despite the fact that they all wore masks and stayed covered from head to toe, there was just something about the guy who had stopped her from escaping. She couldn't put her finger on it and it was driving her crazy. It was beginning to become too much for her. She wasn't sure if she could hold it together any longer. The tears fell from her eyes and her body heaved with each sob. She just wanted to go home.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a note being passed under the door and slowly she got up to retrieve it. _'Hang in there, the first part of the money has been received.'_ She crumbled up the paper and threw it across the room. She should be relieved and thankful but she was angry and worried. How much money were they asking for? What would Chris do to get the money if he didn't have enough? And the one nagging question that kept her up most of the night, why her?

-- -- --

Chris lay awake staring at the ceiling going over in his head all the enemies he had that were capable of such a heinous act. He couldn't think of a single one. Sure he had some disagreements with some of the guys at work but none of them would do anything like this. Would they? Outside of work he rarely associated with anyone. Everyone he knew was somehow, someway associated with the wrestling industry. The only exception to the situation was Brock Lesnar. It wasn't a coincidence that he just happened to show up and Melony went missing, was it? Chris glanced at the clock and flipped on his lamp. He couldn't sleep and there was no sense in pretending that he could. It would be a matter of hours before they called again and Chris couldn't sit by and wait a second longer. He was taking matters in his own hands. Something he should have done in the beginning.


	28. A Little Too Personal

The sunlight sprinkled through the mini blinds bringing an unwelcome jolt to Autumn who cringed and rolled over to find Shannon gazing at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

Shannon shrugged. "Nothing. Just wonderin' how you feel?"

"I feel fine. How do you feel?" Autumn pulled the cover over her head and closed her eyes. Last night was all that she had wanted and much more than she expected. But now she couldn't help but wonder if the stress of everything had caused her to rush into things. She was after all still with Doug. But her heart clearly belonged to Shannon. And he deserved so much more than what she was giving him now. As if sensing how she felt Shannon pulled her close to him and kissed her head softly.

"You know I want more than this Autumn. I want to be with you and have a real relationship. I've waited for this for a long time and I'll keep waiting until you sort things out with Doug. If there is anything to sort out."

She breathed a little easier and snuggled into him. "We're on the same page S'more."

-- -- --

Melony stared at the ceiling, a thing that was becoming one of her not-so-favorite past times. A knock on the door caused her to jump. Another note was slid under the door and Mel was about at her wits end. "Enough with all these notes. Why don't you man up and talk to me dam it!! You're nothing but a coward!" Her fist connected with the door before she reached down and picked up the note. _'Another installment is expected within the next few hours. If all goes as planned you will be released in the next two days.' _

She leaned against the door and crumbled the note in her hand. Chris was going to hand over everything they had just to free her. And she couldn't blame him, because she would do the same for him. But right now she really wished he would use his brain and not his heart and get whoever was behind this. No matter the risk.

-- -- --

Chris hung up the phone with the private investigator and sat back on the sofa. Autumn, Shannon, Molly and Dave had all gathered around eagerly waiting on an update. For the first time in days Chris smiled. "I think it's about to be over."

"Why? Have you heard from Mel?" Autumn anxiously asked.

"No. But I did call a private investigator that Dave recommended. And turns out he'd already taken a personal interest in the case and has caught onto a paper trail."

"What does that mean?" Molly questioned as she took a seat next to Autumn.

"What it means is we should know where Mel is in the next few hours."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

Chris stood and walked to the big picture window in the living room. The one he often looked out of hoping to see his wife walking up the walkway. "We wait."

-- -- --

Melony listened at the door, her ear pressed firmly against the wood. She could hear voices in deep conversation though she could only make out every other word. One of those voices made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She couldn't place it, but she was sure she'd heard it many times before and immediately her mind ran down the entire WWE roster. Could one of their co-workers be behind all this? She fell against the door and slid down to the floor clutching her knees to her chest. Anger made her heart beat faster as the voice rang in her ear. And it hit her almost immediately and she broke out in a cold sweat. How could one man betray them all?

"Doug!"

The scream made all three men in the room stop their conversation and turn towards the door.

-- -- --

The Benoit house was quiet as Chris was out meeting with the private investigator and Molly and Dave were grocery shopping; only Shannon and Autumn were home. The phone rang startling Autumn out of her thoughts and she absent mindedly reached for the phone.

"Hey baby. Sorry I just left you but Danny needed me to pick him up, his flight was delayed."

"You're just now calling me Doug? What were you thinking?"

Doug paused. "I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking. You were so caught up with your sister and the party..."Autumn stopped him right there. "Look I don't care just bring me my car or tell me where I can pick it up. I don't have time for this right now Doug."

"I'll bring your car to you and maybe we can talk?"

"Yeah maybe." With that Autumn hung up the phone and turned to see Shannon standing in the doorway. "That was Doug."

Shannon nodded and walked further into the room. "So I gathered. What did he want?"

She chewed her bottom lip nervously. "He's bringing my car back."

"And?"

Her eyes averted away and Shannon took a step back. "Oh."

"No, it's not like that Shannon." But before she could elaborate any more he was out the door and in his car leaving her all alone.


	29. My Own Fairy Tale

"Doug, what are you doing? Who's behind this?" Melony banged her fist harder on the door. "Damn it what the fuck are you doing?" Anger fueled her rage and she rammed her shoulder against the door. But it wasn't budging and her hand was hurting and starting to bruise. She was sure it was Doug's voice she had heard but she couldn't help but question her sanity at this point. There was no reason for Doug to kidnap her. Surely she was just imagining things and she started to calm down.

Mel grabbed some ice out of the freezer and wrapped it in a towel that was lying nearby. She pressed the cubes against her hand and closed her eyes. All she could think of was Chris and how much she needed him now. If she made it out of this in one piece she would never leave his side not for one second. Sure it sounded stupid but at this moment she couldn't imagine ever being out of his arms again and she didn't want to. Her life with Chris was her own personal fairy tale and she wouldn't mind giving everything up to keep it all.

A knock on the door startled her and before she could sit up on the bed, the door flew open and two men with ski masks grabbed her and covered her mouth. She kicked and struggled but it was useless.

She was blindfolded and gagged before being thrown into a chair. And she could hear muffled voices seemingly arguing over how to handle the situation.

"She knows who I am. What do we do now?" Doug glanced between the other two men in the room.

Her heart sank as her worst fear came true. It was Doug and she had no way to warn her sister or Chris. Someone walked closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

"We don't have a problem do we Melony? I mean after all, we go way back." He sneered through his teeth.

That voice. Cold, calm and smooth like silk. She struggled in the chair and tried to free herself from the grips that held her. But her hands were bound to the chair and she couldn't move.

"Bet you never thought it would come to this huh? Never thought you would be paying the price for ya boy did ya?"

She struggled against the gag. And he laughed in her face before stroking her hair. "I'll remove the gag if you promise you won't scream... not that anyone will hear you…"

She nodded her head. And slowly he removed the gag. "What do you want from us Montel?"

-- -- --

Chris impatiently paced the floor of the private investigators office and slammed his fists on the desk. "You said you had a lead. You said you were already on top of this shit. These bastards have my wife! Now you get your shit together or get off the case all together!"

"Mr. Benoit, I have reason to believe that your wife is being held by someone very close to you. How well do you know your sister-in-law?"

Chris couldn't help but laugh. "As well as I know my wife. Why?"

"Well, I have reason to believe that her long time boyfriend, Doug Basham is involved in your wife's kidnapping."

Chris shook his head. "You can't be serious! There's no way he is behind this."

The private investigator pushed a folder toward him. "I didn't say he was behind it, only involved."

Chris opened the folder and was surprised, to say the least. It was full of photos of Melony and Doug, Danny, MVP taken the day she was kidnapped. So it was pretty safe to assume that the private investigator was accurate. But why would Doug want to hurt any of them? That was a question he intended to ask Autumn.

-- -- --

Autumn sat on the front porch of the Benoit home waiting for Doug and thinking of Shannon. She knew he was hurt and she couldn't blame him but he could have given her a second to explain. Autumn needed her car and she needed to tell Doug that it was over between them. She did owe him that much.

She immediately spotted her car turning into the long driveway and she nervously chewed her lip. Autumn found herself feeling nervous and a bit scared of breaking up with Doug. She just didn't do well with hurting people.

"Hey baby! I'm so sorry. You know how Danny is though, He was having all sorts of issues with his car, the airline cancelled his flight three times and the bank "misplaced" his new debit card." Doug pulled her close and she pulled away as he tried to kiss her lips. But she turned her head so that he ended up kissing her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Autumn fought hard not to show how much she was hurting inside but it was no use. "Everything! First you leave, then my sister is kidnapped and I ... I just don't know..."

"Melony's been kidnapped? Is this some sort of joke?"

She jumped up from her spot on the steps. "No it's not a joke Doug! My sister is missing and I feel so helpless and I haven't had anyone that I can turn to. I'm trying to be strong for every one else and it's too much."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. Baby what can I do?"

She turned her back to him. "It's too late Doug. It's over between us."

"What do you mean over?"

Autumn spun on her heel, anger taking over the hurt. "I mean it's over as in I never want to see you again. My fucking sister has been kidnapped and you've been too worried about taking care of your grown ass brother's problems to even call me."

Doug stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "You don't know a fucking thing. Everything I've ever done I've done for you."

"Bullshit! Now let me go."

He pulled her closer. "I'll never let you go!"

Autumn jerked her arm but he wouldn't let go and she started to worry. "Look Doug either you let me go or I'm going to yell for Chris."

"Go ahead, but we both know he's not here."

"Maybe not but someone will hear me, now let me go." She struggled to free herself from his grip and he grabbed her other arm.

"Don't try to fight me on this. I've put too much onto this, into us to just let you walk away."

"You're crazy!"

He shrugged. "Crazy about you."

Doug started to pull her toward the car and she struggled and fought against him but it was no use. Tears started to fill her eyes when she saw Shannon's truck pull in behind her car. He jumped out and before she could say a word he decked Doug knocking him to the ground and she stumbled backwards. Shannon pounded him with a few more rights until he was satisfied that Doug was out for at least a few minutes.

Shannon walked over to Autumn and pulled her into his arms. "Are you ok?"

She was shaking and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Yeah. Thank you."

"I'm sorry I left you. I never should have acted like such a baby."

She clutched at his shirt. "No, I'm sorry. I was trying to tell you that I was going to end it with Doug."

"And I just left, like an idiot."

She couldn't help but smile. "No, I'm the idiot. Shannon you've always been there for me and I've been completely blind..."

He stopped her from saying anything more. "Let's make a deal. The past is the past and we're going to move beyond that. Sound good?"

She nodded. "Deal."

Shannon leaned down and and placed a kiss on her lips so passionate she felt weak. He felt her go heavy in his arms and tightened his arm around her waist. "Let's get inside."

-- -- --


	30. Delusional

Chris stormed into the house letting the door slam behind him. "Autumn! Autumn!" His voiced boomed through the house and both she and Shannon came running.

"What's wrong Chris?"

Chris through a folder onto the coffee table and the photos that the private investigator had supplied to him fell out. Autumn's hand trembled as she reached out and picked up the photo on top.

"What do you know about this Autumn?" Chris asked through clenched teeth. Shannon stepped up beside her and glanced at the picture.

"Wait a minute Chris. You can't think that she had anything to do with Melony's disappearance."

"I don't think Autumn had anything to do with it. But I think she may be able to shed some light on the matter."

Autumn laid the picture on the table and didn't even bother looking through the others. "I have no idea what Doug is up to. He brought my car back earlier and he was acting strange."

"How was he acting strange?"

Shannon glanced at Autumn who was still shaking from her run in with Doug. "Man I had to pull him off of her. Doug had her by the arm and was trying to force her to leave with him. If I hadn't made it here when I did Autumn would be missing too."

"Bastard!" Chris paced back and forth. "Where is he now?"

"I beat him pretty good and left him lying on the ground."

"He couldn't have gotten too far because my car is still here." Autumn now stood at the window her arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Shannon walked over to where she stood and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked with concern.

Tears trailed down her cheeks. "Not really. I feel like an idiot." She paused long enough to choke back a sob. "Chris, I let him into my life and in return he hurt my sister, me and you. How can I live with myself?"

"Did you know what he planned to do?"

"No!"

Chris squeezed her shoulder. "Well then, it looks like there is no reason to blame yourself. Right?"

She swiped the tears from her cheeks and turned to Shannon who held her tightly.

"Ok, I'm going to look for Doug. If he was stupid enough to leave here on foot maybe he didn't get too far."

"I can go with you." Shannon offered.

"No stay here with Autumn. Call Dave and Molly and see if they can come by."

Once Chris was outside, he opened his cell phone and called an old friend of his that just so happens to work for the Georgia State Police. "Hey Art, this is Benoit. I have got a little situation that I need your discretion in handling. Chris went on to explain the situation and listened intently before hanging up and getting into his truck.

-- -- --

"I don't understand Montel, what did we ever do to you?"

He pulled a chair up in front of her and stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "It's not what you did more so of what your husband did."

Melony frowned and shook her head. "I don't understand. Chris took you under his wing and taught you everything you know.

"He taught me, built me up and knocked me down!"

"Chris never knocked you down."

"What do you call stealing the US title from me then? Not to mention sidelining me with an injury and my medical bills." Montel stood up kicking the chair out of his way.

Mel fought the urge to laugh. "You can't be serious! I don't know where you get your facts but Vince gave that push to Chris because of all his hard work in training you. Chris got you to the point that you were so good Vince was going to move you to RAW to compete for the Intercontinental belt. Or didn't you know that?"

Montel stared through her in disbelief. "That's not what _he_ said."

"He who?" Chills ran down her spine and she started to piece the puzzle together.

"Man this shit is fucked up!" Montel paced the room.

Mel fought the urge to vomit. "It's him isn't it? He's behind this?"

Montel didn't have to say a word as _he_ walked through the door.

"You fucking bastard! Why?" She struggled against the chair that she was tied to but it was useless. Anger turned her cheeks red and all she wanted was to hit him.

"Now don't get yourself all worked up. It wouldn't be good for the baby would it?"

She fought the urge to scream. She was seething mad and a little confused at his motive. He squatted down in front of her and smiled arrogantly. "Didn't think I would find out about that did you?"

With no warning, she spat in his face making him laugh before grabbing her by the shoulders. "Listen bitch, I'm calling the shots now and if you don't play nice there will be a price to pay. One steeper than you are already paying."

"Why are you doing this Brock?"

He pulled up a chair and excused Montel from the room. "It's simple once you think about it. Benoit got the life I deserved. He got the career, the money and the girl, my girl. Now I'm taking it all back."

"You are the one that left Brock. You left the WWE and you left me. So why do you think you deserve more than what you got?"

Brock shook his head. "You just don't get it do you?"

"What is there to get? You're crazed and delusional."

His cell phone rang prompting him to answer. "Yeah, this is Lesnar."

"It looks like we have a little problem." Brock glared at her and slammed his phone shut. "It seems like your hero husband just decided to pull a dumb move. He only deposited half of the money."

Inwardly Mel was glad that Chris wasn't giving this bastard any more money. She wished he would call the cops after all what would Brock do to her. She cocked her head to the side and made the sarcastic remark. "What are you going to do if you don't get your money Brock, kill me?"

"Oh no baby, I could never hurt you." He smiled and rand a hand down the side of her face. "I'll have someone else do it."

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Well I guess we'll just have to see about that won't we?"

She uselessly fought against him as he put another piece of tape over her mouth.

--


	31. If Only

Chris met up with Art at a local diner about twenty minutes from his house where the State Troopers were known to hang around. They stood in the parking lot not even bothering to go inside, as Chris wanted to keep the situation low key. "Look Chris I think they have your wife at a cabin located at the state park about five minutes from here."

"How sure are you?"

"Well, a park ranger called in some suspicious activity. It seems that there are a few different cars that are going and coming at all hours of the day and night. And someone complained about almost being run off the road by some muscle bound guy. So after I got your call I placed a call to the park ranger out there and asked a few questions and while he hasn't seen a woman matching your wife's description he thinks something suspicious is going on there."

Chris raked a hand over his face. "Ok so what are we waiting on?"

"Calm down Chris, you know we can't just go out there and kick the door in take these guys out."

"The hell we can't! They have my wife!" Chris snapped.

Art rested a hand on Benoit's shoulder. "We don't know that they have your wife for sure. Look let me get some of the guys that owe me favors together so we can have back up and a judge I know should give us a search warrant."

"How long will that take?"

Art glanced at his watch. "A couple of hour's maybe."

Chris hit the side of his truck with his fist. Rage was building up inside and if he didn't find he wife soon he might end up tearing up the whole county until he did find her. Trying to keep his cool as best he could he turned to his friend of twenty years and pleaded with him. "Art, we've been friends for years, you were there for my wedding, my wife and I were there when Marie had your first child. How would you feel if it was your Marie out there? Please, I'm begging you. I don't need back up, hell you don't even have to go. Just tell me where this cabin is or I'll make these roads a living hell until I find it."

Art considered Chris's words and took them to heart. "Do you at least have someone, maybe one of your wrestling buddies that can go with you?"

Chris gave the big man a hug and pulled out his cell phone. "Thanks Art."

"I'm giving you the directions but if I don't hear from you in an hour I'll be sending the boys in blue."

Chris nodded.

--

Fifteen minutes later Dave and Shannon pulled into the parking lot of the diner and hopped into Chris's truck as he filled them in on what was about to go down. The ride was silent as the cabin was located in a remote section of a major forest complete with gravel roads. Chris was mentally kicking himself for not pressing the private investigator harder, for not suggesting that Mr. Harriman put a trace on the account. Looking back there were so many things he could have done differently. He should have called Art sooner, or maybe he should have called the cops in the first place. If only he could turn back the hands of time.

If only.

Shannon and Dave didn't dare utter a word because they had spent enough time around Chris to know when he didn't want to be bothered and this was one of those times. Besides what could they possibly say to help the situation? '_Don't worry Chris I'm sure this will all be over soon. We're going to find them Chris.' _Or maybe even something like, _'I'm sure they would never harm her.' _

Shannon wasn't so convinced that they wouldn't harm Mel after all he witnessed firsthand what Doug tried to do to Autumn and he couldn't wait to beat the crap out of a Basham, any Basham.

--

Melony had rubbed both wrists raw as she struggled against the roped that bound her to the chair. The door opened and Brock walked in smiling cockily. She would give anything to be able to free herself and take him out with a steel chair or dare she say a loaded gun.

He loomed over her, his smile never fading as he removed her gag and laid out some official looking papers. "Aren't you even the least bit curious about these Mel?" He taunted as she averted her eyes refusing to look at him. "Baby, don't be like that. Can't you see I'm doing this for you, for us?"

Still she said nothing aware that his mental state may be in question because he was coming off as totally delusional.

"Isn't this what you always wanted Mel? You and me, the white picket fence and of course, a couple of kids." He reached over and patted her stomach.

Her anger got the best of her and no longer could she keep her mouth shut. "Fuck you Brock! That may have been what I wanted back then but I have all that now and more. Why can't you just let it go? You lost out to a better man."

"Don't be so sure about that." He nodded to the papers on the table in front of him.

"What are those? More papers for us to sign over all of our money?"

Brock threw his head back in an almost sinister laugh. "No my dear Melony, they're your divorce papers!"


	32. It's Over Now

Melony couldn't help but laugh. "So let me get this straight, you are '_serving_' me with divorce papers?"

"I happen to have a very good lawyer that sees to things for me and for a small fee he's drawn up these non contested divorce papers. You just have to sign them."

She scoffed. "And you really think you're going to get Chris to sign these?"

"There's no need to. His signature's right there."

Mel squinted her eyes and tried to lean closer to make out the writing. "That's not Chris's signature."

Brock shrugged. "Maybe not but it's good enough. For what I'm paying this lawyer and judge, it wouldn't even matter if his name was spelled wrong."

"This has to be one of the stupidest plans I've ever heard. It'll never work."

"I think it will. You see with having a lawyer and judge on my payroll I can have these papers filed in a matter of minutes and a divorce decree issued in hours."

Her heart sank, as she knew that for the right price you could buy anything. Brock wasn't bluffing she tell by the look in his eyes. Her own her began to fill with tears. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you Melony, I always have. Since my football career ended, I've thought of nothing but getting everything back, you, my career, my life. Everything that was rightfully mine in the first place."

"So what's your plan Brock? You think you can force me to sign those papers, because you can't and even if you did, do you really think you can keep me locked up somewhere for the rest of my life?"

He reached out wiping away the tears that fell and cupped his hand behind her neck. "I figured we could have a quick Vegas wedding, buy a little farm in the mid-west and raise the baby. I'll go back to work for the WWE and you can be a homemaker. And of course, you won't file for a divorce because; A: I won't agree to it. And B: You care too much, about what happens to your pretty little sister, Chris and your friends. And you know how easy it is to have an _accident _in the ring or out of for that matter."

Desperation took over, as she could no longer control her sobs. Her body shook despite the restraints and she screamed to the top of her lungs for help. But Brock put an end to that as his mouth came crashing down on hers in a demanding kiss. She bit his bottom lip, drew blood, and received a slap across the cheek for her effort. "You stupid bitch!"

She sobbed harder as he walked out of the room barking orders to Danny and Montel to get her to sign the papers no matter what.

--

Chris turned into the main entrance of the park and turned onto the road that led to the other side of the park where the cabins were located. Nothing looked out of the ordinary as families were having picnics, playing Frisbee and riding bikes. As they neared their destination, Chris cursed at the sight of the gold colored Land Rover sitting out front of the last cabin on the row. "Tell me that SUV doesn't look familiar!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dave snapped.

"That's Brock's alright; it's got a Minnesota license plate."

Chris slammed on the breaks not wanting to park in plain site in case Lesnar wasn't keeping her in that particular cabin. He pulled around to the back of another building and turned off his engine.

His heart was beating loudly in his chest as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Shannon nudged Dave and motioned to the Navigator parked next to the Land Rover. "That may be a rental but I bet it belongs to one of Lesnar's buddies. So he wasn't in this alone."

"How do you want to handle this Chris?" Dave asked anxiously.

"We're going in there and kicking his ass and anyone else that's involved." Chris opened his door and got out.

The three made their way around to the back door of the cabin they suspected was occupied by Lesnar. Dave had the forethought to pick up a two-by-four that was lying nearby and plucked two golf clubs from someone's bag. Shannon raised his hand to knock as Dave and Chris stepped off to the side. No one came to the door so Shannon knocked harder this time.

"Who is it?" A familiar voice called.

Shannon hesitated for a brief moment. "The gas company. We've had some complaints about the smell of butane coming from the area. We're inspecting all cabins for leaks."

There was silence for a moment and then the door opened and Shannon and Doug locked eyes. Shannon grabbed him, pulled him outside, and threw him on the ground. "Talk now or Dave might decide to tee off on your head." Dave stood over him the golf club pushing down on his throat.

"Fuck you! I'm not saying shit!"

Dave pressed the golf club down harder. The back door flew open and Benoit was waiting. He grabbed Danny Basham by the collar and threw him against the wall. "Unlike these two, I don't have time to wait and play games until you decide to tell me where my wife is. Tell me now or start saying your prayers."

Sweat poured off Danny's head. "Look Benoit this wasn't my idea. I had to go along with it for fear of my career."

"I don't give a shit! Where is my wife?" Benoit pressed harder his forearm cutting off the oxygen to Danny.

"Brock has her tied up in the basement. Montel is helping him and Brock has a loaded gun. He's trying to get her to sign divorce papers. He's flipped out and is pretty unstable."

Chris turned to Dave and Shannon who had successfully knocked Doug out and tied him to a tree. They nodded and came to stand beside Chris. "Is there any way you can get Montel out here without alerting Brock?"

Danny nodded.

"I'm warning you basham if you tip them off you're a dead man." Chris threatened before letting him go. Danny opened the back door and walked inside letting the door shut behind him.

"I don't think we should trust him Chris." Dave added as he threw the two-by-four across his shoulder.

"I think he's ok. Something about his eyes. My dad always said you could tell a lot about a person by their eyes."

Minutes passed and suddenly Danny opened the door. "I'm telling you Montel someone was here just look."

Dave waited beside the door and when Montel appeared, he whacked him with the two-by-four leaving him unconscious. Shannon and Dave drug him over to the tree as Benoit went inside the cabin to find Mel.


	33. Til' Death Do Us Part

"Fuck you Brock! I won't sign the papers."

"Never mind. I'll sign them for you. As I said, I paid good money for these to go through. Now all you have to do is go along with the plan and no one gets hurt.""You can't really think that you can get away with this."

Brock signed the papers and placed them in an envelope. "Oh baby, I've already gotten away with more than you know." He pulled the gun from his waistband and held it to her head. "I'm going to untie you and we are going to walk up the stairs and out to my Land Rover and you aren't going to make a sound. Got it?"

She nodded. In her mind she was thinking of any way she could to get out of this but she knew that the baby's safety came first and Chris would agree. Brock untied the rope and she stood up. Her legs were weak and she almost fell but Brock wrapped an arm around her waist and as much as she wanted to resist she couldn't. Her mind kept thinking of Chris and the baby, as they were all that mattered. She took a couple of steps with Brock before he turned to pick up the envelope of papers and continued up the steps. Once they were safely in the kitchen of the cabin, Mel fell into one of the chairs. "Brock please, can I at least have some water or something before we go?"

"Fine." He reluctantly walked over to the refrigerator and reached for a bottle of water. When he turned around, he was met with Chris Benoit.

"You're going to die Lesnar!"

Brock laughed and pushed Chris out of the way. "You might as well give up Benoit. Mel doesn't want you anymore. Isn't that right babe?" He pulled the gun and pointed it at her.

"Don't do this Chris, he's crazy! Please get out of here now!" She screamed. Her heart was beating too fast and her breathing grew shallow. "Chris!"

That was the last thing she said before she passed out. Brock drew the gun on Chris and cocked it. "If you care about her you'll leave now." Brock warned.

"I do care about her which is why you'll have to kill me before I leave here without her."

"Have it your way." Brock fired the gun and missed. Dave and Shannon stormed in but not before Brock fired a second shot which hit Chris in the shoulder and he went down. Dave landed a shot with a golf club across Lesnars head as Shannon went over to check on Mel. He folded up his jacket and laid it under her head before moving on to Chris who was semi-conscious. Shannon pulled off his shirt and ripped a piece off to tie on Benoit's wound. Sirens could be heard in the distance as Dave tied the arms of Lesnar behind him and Shannon did all he could to keep Benoit conscious.

--

Autumn, Shannon, Molly and Dave all sat in the waiting room of the local hospital impatiently waiting for any news on Melony or Chris. No one really said much as the state of shock was settling over them. Brock, Montel and Danny and Doug Basham had all been arrested. And Chris was in surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder and no one knew the extent of the damage done to Mel.

At least two hours passed before a doctor came out to fill them in on the situation. "Are any of you relatives?"

"I am!" Autumn jumped up. "Melony is my sister and that makes Chris my brother-in-law." She said nervously. Shannon stood beside her his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "Please doctor just spit it out."

Dr. Nelsien cleared his throat. "Mr. Benoit had a successful surgery and should recover with proper rehabilitation. Mrs. Benoit is severely dehydrated and has severe burns to her wrists, which may require skin graphs. Otherwise, she seems to be ok. We need to keep her overnight to monitor her and the baby."

"The baby?" Autumn asked confused.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Benoit is about thirteen weeks along. We will know more once she is conscious and we can do a proper ultrasound. Right now we need to concentrate on raising her blood pressure and stabilizing her heart rate."

They all nodded and Autumn spoke up. "When will we be able to see either of them?"

"It won't be until the anesthesia wears off on Mr. Benoit and you won't be able to see Mrs. Benoit until this evening at the earliest. Please, if you need to run errands or leave it's ok. I can call you when either of them wakes up."

"Thank you Dr. Neilsen." Autumn gave him her number and that of Molly's. They waited until the doctor left their presence before Autumn turned to the rest of them. "OK, did any of you know Mel was pregnant?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Shannon asked.

"No!" Autumn said as she fell into the chair and turned to Molly. "You didn't know either?"

Molly shook her head. "No I didn't. Do you think Chris knows?"

Dave glanced at Shannon. "If so he didn't mention it to either of us."

"Ok, so we all need to take a breath and figure out what we need to do. The locks on the house need to be changed because we just can't be too safe. And you know Chris is going to want to take all the precautions. Dave you know everyone in the security business. Have a new state of the art system installed, new locks, cameras, and the works." Autumn barked orders like a drill sergeant. Shannon, you find out what kind of special arrangements Chris might need once he gets out and have it all set up."

He gave her a mock salute and whispered in her ear, "Promise me when this is all over you will dress up like a drill sergeant and make me do dirty things to you."

Autumn kissed his lips fiercely before sending him away with a definite yes.

"Molly, call Shane and give him the update. Let him know the full extent of their injuries."

"I'm going to go back to the house and stock the kitchen and make sure everything is the way Mel likes it."

Everyone set off on their appointed duties and Molly caught Autumn by the elbow. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine now that Mel is back."

Molly shot her a look that says I know better. "You aren't the least bit tempted to head to a baby store are you?"

"Me?" Autumn bit her bottom lip. "A little bit but I want to make sure my niece or nephew is ok before I jump the ship. I just know Mel has to have things a certain way and if the carpet isn't vacuumed and the fridge stocked she tends to get a little anal."

Molly gave her a quick hug. "Ok, I have my cell on if you need me call. If not I'll be back here around six pm."

"Thanks Molly."

--


	34. Baby Makes Three

Twisted Deceptions- 34  
"Baby Makes Three"

* * *

Melony awoke groggy and feeling much like she had drank a gallon of tequila. The nurse rushed over, took her vitals, and handed her a cup of ice chips. "I'm sorry Hun; we have to run some more tests before you can have any liquids."

"My husband?" Mel managed to get out before the oxygen mask was placed back over her face.

"He's in surgery I believe. I can go check and as soon as he's awake we will bring him in."

"Surgery?" She asked as she tried to sit up on the bed but laid back down as the dizziness overcame her.

"Now don't you worry. He was shot in the shoulder and the doctors want to remove the bullet mainly due to his line of work. With all the activity Mr. Benoit does, they are worried about it shifting and causing more damage than necessary. But the surgery is pretty minor."

She nodded and closed her eyes praying that Chris would be ok.

--------------------------------

Mel awoke some hours later to find Chris lying beside her. His gray eyes staring at her. "Chris!" She was stopped short of saying anything else as his lips carefully came crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss.

Mel smiled at him. "How's your shoulder?"

He waved her off. "Fine. Don't worry about me."

"What's with all these wires and machines. God Mel, what did he do to you?"

She placed a hand gently on his face as the tears begin to fall. "Nothing Chris, just these rope burns, I'm severely dehydrated and...."

He cut her off and wrapped his one good arm around her shoulders willing her to rest her head on his chest. "I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch! Baby I will never let you out of my sight again. I'm so sorry."

She buried her head in his chest and clutched at his neck. "I don't want to ever leave your arms."

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

She cried tears of joy and relief. "Chris, there's something I have to tell you."

"Shh, it can wait. I just want you to rest. We have all the time in the world to talk." He rested his head against hers.

"But Chris..."

"No buts. Just let me enjoy having you in my arms again. Baby I can't even comprehend all that's happened the past few days." He stroked her hair softly which seemed to send her into a complete relaxed mode and before you know it they were both asleep. Her head resting comfortably on his chest and his head on top of her with his working arm wrapped protectively around her.

---------------------------------

Moments later the doctor entered the room and cleared his throat waking them both. Mr. Benoit, as you know we did an extensive surgery to remove the bullet from your shoulder, which has left you with limited mobility. However, with extensive rehab I expect a full recovery within three months.

Now, Mrs. Benoit, we want to keep you over night to monitor your fluid intake and make sure you are properly hydrated. The rope burns on your wrist will heal with the proper care but will leave a nasty scar unless you opt for a skin graph. We did one ultrasound and the baby looks fine. The heartbeat is stable and the fluid measurements check out. We were worried about your blood pressure for a minute but everything looks good. We would like to do another ultrasound tomorrow just to make sure. But so far everything looks ok with you and the baby." The doctor closed his chart. "Any questions?"

"Baby?" Chris questioned.

She choked back tears. "That's what I was trying to tell you Chris. I'm pregnant!"

Chris gazed at her in astonishment. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded her head. "I thought I was when I bought the home pregnancy test I gave to you with the intention of taking it that night. But I had another one in my purse that I took while they had me."

Chris buried his head in her neck and pulled her close. She could feel the tears through her gown as she rubbed the back of his head. "Baby, it's ok. We are her together now."

"All this time you were carrying my baby and that bastard put you both in danger." She could see the rage in his eyes and feel the hate building inside him.

"It's over Chris. Let's just concentrate on us and this wonderful news." She pleaded with him. He scooted down in her bed to let his head gently rest on her stomach. His tears poured freely and his body rocked with sobs. She knew it was best to let him be as her own eyes welled with tears.

-------------------------------

Early the next morning the nurse came to get Melony for her ultrasound. Even with only the use of one arm Chris insisted on helping her into the wheelchair and wheeling her down the hall despite her protests of him needing to rest.

"I really wish you wouldn't be so stubborn Chris. You should be resting and taking it easy. You did just have surgery after all."

"Surgery or not, nothing could keep me from seeing my baby for the first time."

The nurse held the door open and helped Mel get up on the table. It would be a few minutes before the ultrasound technician came in. Mel lay back on the table while Chris rubbed her stomach and whispered encouraging words to the baby. "Chris, I'm scared."

"Don't worry baby. I'm right here with you and I can promise you everything is going to be ok." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Hello, I'm Alexandra Nolen. Are you ready to see the baby?" She smiled warmly and started up the ultrasound before squeezing the cold gel onto Melony's stomach. She squeezed Chris's hand and he gave her a reassuring squeeze back.

"Yes we are beyond ready."

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Ms. Nolen asked.

Mel looked up to Chris who smiled at Mel. "As long as it's healthy we don't care." He said more so for Mel than the tech.

"Ok, let's have a look."

Ms. Nolen ran the probe over her stomach and hit a few buttons on the keyboard before turning to Mel and Chris. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Mel turned to Chris. "It's up to you baby."

"Is the baby ok?"

"From what I can see the baby is growing and there is the heart beat, which is just right." She pointed out all the parts of the baby before asking them again. "Would you like to know?"

Mel looked at Chris one more before nodding her head. "Yes."


End file.
